An Angel's Love
by truemasterhaseo
Summary: This is HalibelxOC story and my first story uploaded to fanfiction. Rated M for future content. Mostly gore, violence, and language. Some adult content. Read the first chapter for a short intro.
1. Chapter 1

An Angel's Love: Chapter 1: Meet Masamune Okami

Freak. Monster. Demon. These are words that are thrown at a young boy no older than seven years of age every day of his life for as long as he has been able to remember. Why are such words used in association with such a young boy, you ask? Because, to someone who has not gotten to know him that is the only way the can explain his unique features. He is of average height for his age, but that is one of the scarce few features that he can pass as "normal." He has silky, silvery-white hair that is softer than the hair of most girls his age and some many times his senior. His silver locks reach the middle of his back, which is the reason for a large margin of his teasing, earning him names such as girly or some just flat out call him a girl. Along with his unusual hair, he has equally unusual eyes. His eyes are a shade of gold, which can only describe as burnt. A soft contrast to sickly or piercing feelings associated with gold eyes. He has a natural light tan to his skin, which while not being unusual causes him some teasing on a very scarce basis.

People who aren't caught in their idiotic jealousy ask the question, "Where are his parents?" or "Why are his parents letting him be teased to such an extent?" The questions can all be answered with a simple "He has no parents." At least, he can't remember them. They were killed shortly after his third birthday in a car crash. Fortunately, he was at a daycare center at the time. Some people ask how he pays for expenses with no parents. His parents were very wealthy business leaders. His father had a large shipping empire, and his mother had various manufacturing and packaging plants around Japan. This left the child the heir to both of his parents companies, but until he reaches eighteen years of age or shows he is responsible enough to run both companies, he only has access to the large inheritance his parents left him and he has been cared for by hired caretakers his entire life. Most would expect a young buy of such an age to be stuck up or look down n everyone else, but if anyone spent more than five seconds with him they would see he's as humble as can be.

Oh! It seems that through all my rambling I had completely forgotten. The name of this child, this innocent young boy with a heart of gold, is Masamune Okami. He is the heir apparent to the shipping empire of his father, Miyamoto Okami, and his mother, Hitomi Okami. He is Masamune Okami, and this is his story.

An Angel's Love 


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to the second chapter of _An Angel's Love_. I apologize for the shortness of chapter one, but understand that it was solely meant to provide some insight to my OC Masamune Okami.

On with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo does. I do however own my OC and all specifics of his powers, background, and personality.

Talking- "Blah, blah"

Thinking- 'Blah, Blah"

Emphasis/Zanpakto spirits- "_really_?"

Angry/Hollows- "**HEY!**"

Chapter 2:Meeting of Souls.

It was another normal day in the small town on the Japanese coast. People were doing what they normally do at noontime. Dogs were chasing cats through alleyways and parks. The occasional drunk would stumble through crowds and introduce his lunch to a businessman's most expensive shoes. Beach goers were soaking up sun and splashing in the surf. A child was being picked on by the entirety of his 2nd grade class. Commutes were screaming at pedistria… wait, what was that last one?

Masamune's POV:

'Why? Why do they pick on me so much?' I wondered. My entire class surrounds me while they were insulting and teasing me. Sure, they do it every day but I still don't know why they do it. Hmm, usually by now the teacher assigned to watch recess breaks them up by now. 'Maybe the teachers have given up on trying to make them stop picking on "poor little Masa-kun".' Normally, I can handle all the insults and name-calling but today just seems to be as much as I can take. 'Please. Stop.' I plead mentally, as if praying to Kami himself to stop the bullies. The group closes in closer, and I can hear laughing amongst the calls of "Masa-chan" and "Bleach boy." 'Hey I can't control that I have long, soft, silver hair.' As far as I know, no one has come up with an insult for my gold eyes yet. 'And I hope it stays that way.' "Please. Stop." I mumble pathetically under my breath.

"Aw look. The _freak_ wants us to stop. What do you think we should do?" the biggest, stupidest looking bully asked the rest of the crowd. He was answered with calls of, "No!" "Keep terrorizing the little freak!" and "Why stop now" resounding through the crowd. They all moved in even closer. So close that I could feel their combined breath on my neck. So close that I could feel their stares burning my skin.

I curl into a ball on the ground and put my hands over my ears in an attempt to block out their teasing. "Make it stop. Make it stop. Make it stop." I keep repeating that under my breath over and over. 'All I want is one friend. Is that too much to ask for? Just one person that wont pick on me.'

"**Hey! Leave him alone right now!**" I stop repeating my mantra as I hear someone roar over all the bullies' insults and teases. I can't recognize the voice but it is definitely a girl's voice. I hear everyone walk away from me and, as far as I can tell, towards the voice. I can here the "leader" of the bullies ask the girl a question and not even a second later, I hear him squeal like a little girl and I hear the _thump_ as he hits the ground. Everyone starts talking with each other and moving away to other parts of the playground while I move up to sitting on the ground, hugging my knees and burying my face in my legs.

'Well, at least they're leaving me alone, … for now,' I know they're just going to do the same thing tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day, and the ne…

"Hey, are you okay?" I recognize the voice as the girl from before, but now instead of being a violent roar, her voice is filled with genuine concern and … caring? I look up to meet her face, or at least where I think her face is, and I see … an angel.

Halibel's POV:

'I'm so excited!' I cheer mentally. My family finally settled down in Tanzaku town (guess where I got it and I'll give you a cookie.) and toady is my first day at my new school! My mommy called the school yesterday and they said that I could start today after recess so I got to sleep in. My daddy had to work at his company all day today so it's just me and mommy walking to the school. 'Whoa. Is _that _the school?' I ask myself, awestruck at the size of the building. (AN: It's just like Karakura High School, just remodeled for Elementary School kids.)

"Why don't you go play on the playground while I sign you in, dear," my mommy offered while she is pointing to the playground.

"Okay mommy." I say as I walk (read: sprint) to the playground with a little spring in my step. As I got on the playground I could see a bunch of kids huddled around something and yelling. 'What are they doing? Is it a game?' As I inched forward I could begin to see something in the middle of the group. 'What is that?' As I got even closer, I could see that the something was actually a _someone_ and the yelling of the kids was actually teases and insults. 'Why hasn't anyone stopped this?' I look around wildly as I try to find a recess monitor. I finally find one and I see him completely ignoring the bullies. 'Someone has to stop this,' I take a deep breath to clear my head and then I yell as loud as I can, "**Hey! Leave him alone right now!**"

In an instant, all heads turn to me and I become the center of attention. Out of the group comes the "leader" of the group, as far as I can tell. He walks three feet in front of me with the rest of the bullies close behind him. "You 'gonna make us, girly?" I answer him with my sandaled foot between his legs. Like my mommy said, "If you can't reason with a boy, kick them between the legs and they won't be able to argue with you."

I don't know why she said it but all I know is that it works. After that little display the rest of the group scattered around the playground while the "leader" was on the ground in apparent pain. I stepped over him and made my way to the kid that was being teased until I stopped them. He's sitting on the ground hugging his knees, with his face buried in his legs. All that could be seen of him is his black shorts, gray shirt, black shoes, Silver hair that reached the middle of his back, and a dirt stain here and there.

I walk up to him quickly and when I am close enough I ask, as soft as I can, "Hey, are you okay?" He looks up to see me face-to-face and I see his eyes for the first time. They are a gold color but his eyes also seem soft, like he just wants to be friends.

"Yeah I'm fine," He says in a soft, shaky voice as he stands up. "My names Masamune Okami. What's yours?"

Masamune's POV:

She seems to be my age. Her skin is a dark tan color that doesn't seem natural but suits her perfectly. Her eyes are a bright green that, at the moment, seem full of concern. Her hair is bright blond and very messy. It goes down to the middle of her back with it being in no particular order or style. She's wearing a yellow sundress and tan sandals letting her feet breath. Her most alluring feature, however, is the two lightning-bolt shaped marks on her cheeks. She has to be the prettiest girl I've met. 'Wait, she asked if I was all right. Answer her idiot!' "Yeah I'm fine," I say as I stand up, my voice still a little shaky. "My name is Okami Masamune. What's yours?" 'Smooth, Masa, real smooth,'

Her eyes instantly go from concerned to happy and her tan lips (that's possible?) pull up in a smile. "Halibel, Tia Halibel," 'Nice name,' I thought. "So Tia-san, are you a knew student or…"

"Yes, I'm a new student, and please, call me Halibel. And drop the honorifics. Those are for old people."

"Fine, but only if you call me Masamune." I offered.

"Deal" she said while sticking out her hand, I grabbed it and we shook hands. "So what was with those bullies picking on you?" She asked, curious. 'Damn'

*sigh* "I don't know. They think I'm some kind of freak because of my hair the way it is and my eyes being this color," It's true. Since I can remember, I've always been picked on because of my looks. "I can usually ignore them but today was pretty bad. Thank you Halibel," I say while bowing as low as I can.

"Hehe. It's no problem. I hate when people pick on others for something they can't control," she said laughing a little. 'Her laugh is cute too. _Wait_! _Cute_? Where did that come from?' "But why didn't anyone stop them earlier? Don't the teachers care? What about your friends?" 'Friends?' I thought with a pang of sadness. "The teachers do care, but since they keep it up everyday no matter what they decided to just wait until they "grow out of it". As for friends, *mumbles*

Halibel's POV:

'Hmmm?' "What did you say?" I ask. He mumbled the last few words again. "I still can't hear you," More mumbling. "Come on. Spit it out." I say highly aggravated.

"I. Don't. Have. Any. Friends." I gasped. No friends? That doesn't make sense. He's got to have at least one friend, right?

"Come on. You have at least one friend. Right?" The look in his eyes said it all. _No_. "Well, what about your parents. They have to care about what's happening to you, right?" I say with hope in my voice. At the word _parents_, I saw him physically flinch. 'You've 'gotta be kidding,'

"They… They died when I was three years old," At this I froze up, "I can't really remember what they looked like or even what they sounded like. All I know is what my care takers have told me," As he finished speaking, It was obvious that he was fighting hard to keep in tears. 'That's odd, why would he be crying for something he's obviously known for a while; … unless…'

"I'm the first person you've told this, aren't I?" His response is a brief nod followed by a sniffle. I thought about what to do next for a while. I wasn't really good at comforting people since I didn't really have any experience at it. So, I just decided to do what my parents do whenever I feel sad or scared. I gave him a hug. We're about the same height so it just felt… right. As soon as his head touched my shoulder he burst into tears and started sobbing hard enough to shake the both of us. After a few minutes of this, and some decision making on my part, I did what felt right at the moment. "There, there. I'll tell you what, from now on I'll be your friend, would you like that Masamune?" He vigorously nodded his head and held on to my dress like it was the only thing keeping him anchored to this world.

Masamune's POV:

'A friend. I actually have a real friend!' This wonderful feeling came over me as she told me she would be my friend. It was as if a great blanket came to cover me in its warmth. I felt better than I can ever remember. 'So this is what it feels like to have a friend.' I held on to her sundress as if to make sure she wouldn't just disappear into thin air. My tears of sadness are now tears of great happiness. 'I never want to lose this feeling. I will protect it at all costs!' That is my promise. I will protect Halibel at all costs!

General POV:

As Masamune's crying stopped the bell signaling the end of recess rang, signaling that fun time has ended and it was time to learn once more. As the two new friends broke apart, Halibel saw her mother at the edge of the playground. As she saw this, a plan started forming in her seven-year-old mind. Grabbing Masamune's hand she ran towards her mother, practically dragging Masamune over with her.

"Here, dear. This is the name of your teacher and how to get to her classroom." She said handing Halibel a piece of paper. "Now, are you going to introduce me to your new friend?" The words still filled Masamune with endless joy, so much so that no one could attempt to wipe the blissful smile of his face. His smile lit up the surrounding area making everyone happy for some reason.

"Mommy, this is Okami Masamune. Masa-kun, this is my mommy," Halibel said, still holding Masamune's hand. Her mother raised an eyebrow at the use of the suffix, but she decided to find out later.

"Hello, Masa-chan. My name is Tia Hitomi." Masamune could plainly see the resemblance between mother and daughter, even at his age. Hitomi might have pale skin but it was obvious that Halibel got everything else from her mother. Which, to an older audience might have meant that in a few years, Halibel will have fairly large "assets" if you will. (AN: had to give some reason for them.)

"Hello, Hitomi-san," He replied. He might have still been a bit light-headed from getting a friend, and his first one at that, but even he new the importance of first impressions and manners.

"Mommy, can Masa-kun come over to our house after school?" Now Hitomi was thoroughly surprised. Halibel has never befriended someone this fast. 'Something's up,'

she concluded. "Okay, spill it you two," She sad putting her hands on her hips, "How did you two become friends so fast?" Masamune flinched a little and Halibel just sighed.

"Well, It started when…" after a shortened version of the events that recess, during which Hitomi hugged Masamune and almost suffocated him with her "assets", Hitomi agreed with him coming over as long as his care takers approved.

"That won't be a problem. They really only check up on me. I pretty much live by myself." He said with a wide smile on his face. Hitomi was a little shocked, but it has happened before and it isn't really illegal so she got over it quickly.

Masamune's eyes widened for a moment and he turned to the two ladies with him, "Sorry Hitomi-san but me and Halibel 'gotta get going or we'll be late."

Halibel's eyes widened as well. "You're right! Bye Mommy! Be here after school!" With that the town children ran towards the school and down the halls until Masamune stopped in the middle of an intersection. "Why did we stop Masa-kun?"

"Well Hali-chan," Halibel blushed a little at the nickname, "What teacher did you get?" Halibel pulled out the sheet and scanned for the teacher's name.

"I got, Okinawa-sensei." At that Masamune's face broke into a shit-eating grin and he thought to himself, 'could this day get any better?'

"We have the same teacher Hali-chan! Come on, let's hurry up so we won't be late!" With that said, he grabbed Halibel's hand and ran to Okinawa-sensei's class so that he and his new _best _friend could sit together.

And so the two have met and change each other. One to a great degree in a short time, and one who will slowly, but significantly, change with time. May they not stray from the path of good, for these two hold the keys of the world; and with them they be either the saviors of the world, or they can watch as it burns to the ground.

And… cut!

Whew! This writing stuff's harder than I thought! But I will not stop!

All right people next up is a five year time-skip with a few flash-backs.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and welcome to the third chapter of _An Angel's Love_.

I don't really have any business to state so…

Let's get this party started!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form. I do not own any brand-name merchandise nor do I own any companies or businesses that may or may not be mentioned in _An Angel's Love_. I do however own my OC, Masamune and all backstory, unique powers, zanpakto spirits, hollows, and any enemies that I may or may not introduce in the course of this story. I am making no money from this story.

Chapter 3: Blossoming Love

**General POV: **

Five years have past since the meeting of Okami Masamune and Tia Halibel. They are now both twelve years of age and both have changed in some way or another.

Halibel was now about 5'2" and has quite a lean build (or at least what can be seen of it) Her hair has stayed at mid back length, although, it was now pulled into a low ponytail in an attempt to keep it in some semblance of order. One would be surprised if they were to run their hands trough her hair, for they would find that they would be hard pressed to find anything softer than her golden locks. She has taken to wearing jeans or baggy pants instead of skirts, although she still wears them from time to time. Along with that she can usually be seen wearing some form of large jacket, although no one save for her parents knew why. Not even Masamune knew her reasons behind it. She has sworn of high-heels of all sorts and instead opts to wear sandals or some form of street shoes. (Think skateboarding shoes or any kind of flat-bottom shoe). To top it off she has been introduced to the world of make-up and, unlike most members of the female gender, she has only found the need of lip-gloss to accentuate her naturally dark lips. When asked by classmates why she doesn't were make-up she replies, "Is their something wrong with the way I look?" all the while she has a maniacal gleam in her eye and a wide smile that promises pain to those who say yes.

Masamune was now 5'4" and he too had a lean build, for there was not an ounce of excess body weight on him. His hair was still the same, handsome shade of silver and the same feather soft consistency, but it was now cut in a shorter, messier, spiky hairstyle. (Think Ichigo's hairstyle, only silver.) He too could only be seen in jeans and baggy pants, and to be honest, no one wants to see him in a skirt. He can usually be seen in a short sleeve shirt during the warmer months and a long sleeve shirt during the colder months, and if it's really cold he wears one of his numerous hooded jackets. He is always wearing either white sneakers or white street shoes. The only thing else new about his looks is that he can always be seen wearing a bracelet made out of, what appears to be industrial strength steel cable inside a metal frame.

Not only have the two changed physically, they both have changed on a behavioral and mental level. They have both have rubbed of certain traits on each other. Halibel was now less hyperactive and thought things out more, and thanks to Masamune, she is one of the smartest people in class while being second only to Masamune. Speaking of him, he has learned to be less serious and open up more and have more fun. He was now the funniest person in class along with Halibel and they have both earned the title "The Dynamic Duo" by everyone at their school, including the faculty. Both have taken up martial arts of some form, Masamune is studying Jeet Kun Do while Halibel is taking Muay Thai lessons. In addition to that both have learned kendo and share the first place in their schools kendo club. Both plan to learn as many weapon styles as possible for no reason other than what they describe as, "the call to arms." To be more specific, they both say that fighting just calls to them. On top of all that both are studying a form of instrument. Masamune is taking up the electric guitar and Halibel is learning how to sing. They were both described as prodigies in there instruments. Masamune was named "the hands of Kami" and Halibel, "the voice of Kami."

Throughout the years their friend ship has grown to a point that even if they lived on opposite ends of the earth, they would still remain friends. They have shared many secrets but none more surprising than the details of what Masamune inherited from his parents.

_Flashback:_

_After school on the day Masamune and Halibel became friends, both rushed out of class towards the front gates to meet with Halibel's mother, Hitomi. _

"_Hali-chan! Slow down! You're going to break my arm!" Masamune screamed as he was being flown like a human kite behind Halibel. Halibel has gotten used to her nickname given to her by her only friend at her new school._

"_Well, I want to get out of here as fast as possible Masa-kun," Halibel explained. She was excited beyond belief at bringing her new friend home. She wanted him to meet her father as well since he has already met her mother. 'I don't want daddy to feel left out,' she figured with her seven-year-old logic. _

_After a short period of time and several almost broken wrists on Masamune's behalf, they finally met up with Halibel's mother and nearly knocked her over. "Sorry Hitomi-san, I told Halibel we should slow down," Masamune explained while Halibel laughed and grinned nervously. _

"_It's no problem. Now lets hurry home, I have dinner in the oven," Hitomi told the two. All three walked to Halibel's house with Masamune pointing out the occasional landmark; acting as a tour guide for the two ladies walking on his left. _

_They soon reached Halibel's house and Masamune looked it over It was an average sized, two story house. 'Probably three bedrooms, two baths if I had to guess.' Masamune thought to himself. As the trio walked in they took off their shoes just inside the door and Halibel and Hitomi both called out an, "I'm home!" in a slightly sing-song voice. Hitomi walked to the left into, presumably, the kitchen while Halibel ran around a corner to the left and screamed out "Daddy!" Masamune followed Halibel, although he chose to walk, and found the living room, which was painted the same pastel-yellow as the rest of the house with white molding and ceiling along with dark, hardwood floors. The furniture was a tan material and consisted of a large, comfy looking couch, a large recliner which currently housed Halibel and a large man with brown hair and eyes and was obviously the source of Halibel's skin tone. 'Yes I totally caught it.' Masamune idlely thought to himself. The rest of the furniture included a tan loveseat and wicker chair; all in a half circle around the fire place, above which, a large flat screen television was mounted. _

"_So, I take it you're a friend of Halibel's, am I right?" Halibel's father asked in a kind tone. Masamune nodded his head in response. Halibel's father hit himself in the head with the hand that wasn't currently holding Halibel. "Where are my manner's? My name is Tia Miyamoto," he said while sticking out his only unoccupied hand. _

"_Okami Masamune. A pleasure to meet you Miyamoto-san," Masamune said while shaking Miyamoto's hand. _

"_So, do you two plan on telling me what happened today?" In a blink of an eye both Halibel and Masamune were looking at Miyamoto with large eyes speaking extremely fast and at the same time, producing a sound similar to blending a lit stick of dynamite in your kitchen. "Whoa, Whoa! Slow down and start over." And after a good couple hours Miyamoto was filled in on what happened. At the point concerning Masamune's parents, Miyamoto put a hand on Masamune's shoulder as if asking, 'Are you okay?' Masamune looked him in the eyes and smiled. 'I'll be fine,' _

"_Dinner's ready!" Hitomi called from the kitchen once the children's explanations were done. At the sound of food, both children ran through the kitchen and into their seats at the dinning table faster than anyone bothered to find out. Both of Halibel's parents laughed at the children's antics. As they all sat down a quick but quiet "Itadakimasu," was whispered. Both children dug in with vigor, as if they haven't eaten in days. After several minutes and several second helpings, the question was asked, "Masa-chan, how is it that you pay for living expenses? You said you basically live alone and that your caretakers really only check up on you, so how do you pay for things like bills and food?" _

_Masamune momentarily paused and held up a finger to indicate they should wait a moment. He quickly chewed and swallowed the food in his mouth. "Well… It has to do with what my parents left me," He started _

"_But Masa-kun, I thought that you parents were…" Halibel started saying, not wanting to say the next word._

"_It's okay Hali-chan. It doesn't bother me. But to answer your question, Yes they are dead, but before they died, that made it so that if anything happened to them I would get some money and, once I'm old enough, their businesses," He finished explaining._

"_How much money did they leave you Masa-chan?" Miyamoto asked. Once again Masamune held up a finger, only this time he began digging in his pocket and pulling out a pencil. He started writing on his napkin, folded it, and handed it to Miyamoto. He raised an eyebrow and slowly unfolded the napkin. Both his eyebrows were soon receded into his hairline as he saw the amount of zero's in the number. "Th…That can't be right," He said in disbelief. _

_*Sigh* "That's exactly what I said when I first was told about it," Masamune said with mild irritation._

_After taking a few calming breaths Miyamoto asked the second question, "Anyway, what businesses did they leave you?" he asked, expecting some small bakery or something._

_Masamune grinned nervously, "Hehe. Sunrise Transport and Clover Packaging." At this Miyamoto's eyebrows disappeared again and he promptly did the only thing any sane person would do after hearing that the seven year old by in front of him is the heir to the biggest businesses in Japan. He passed out with his face in the rice._

Flashback, End

To this day Miyamoto gets teased about face planting into the rice. After Masamune left, Halibel and her mother asked Miyamoto just how much money Masamune had. He said that, at the moment, Masamune had enough money to lie comfortably for the rest of his life without working for a single day. However, once he gains control of his parents companies, he will without a doubt have more money than anyone in Japan.

Back with the dynamic duo, thy can be seen at the moment walking towards school. Since they met they have formed the habit of meeting up at Halibel's house and walking to school together. Halibel is wearing a large white winter jacket with fur lining, a dark blue scarf around her neck, black, baggy cargo pants, white street shoes with black designs over them, and her black and blue backpack on her back. Masamune was wearing a red hooded jacket with black tribal markings on the back and sleeves with thermal lining over a black long sleeve shirt. He had on Black cargo pants as well being held up by a dark red belt with a silver skull buckle. He was wearing white sneakers with silver stitching and several black portions on the side and bottom of the shoes. His steel bracelet was shining in the sun. He had a dark red scarf around his neck and his black and silver backpack was on one shoulder.

"Amazing isn't it? It was a normal temperature five years ago but now its like hell froze over." Masamune's voice has changed in five years it was now deeper and smoother. It wasn't the voice of an adult, but it was far from the squealing of a seven year old.

"I think the weather five years ago was a fluke. This is how it's supposed to be n December." (I have no idea how the Japanese school system runs so I'm just basing the school year of mine.) Halibel's voice has changed too; her voice is deeper as well, but not as much as Masamune's. Her voice is instead much smoother and fuller and much more feminine. Again, still not the voice of an adult but a far cry from five years ago.

"Hmmm, probably. I guess we'll never know. All I know is that I wouldn't change a thing about that day." He said with a slightly far of and melancholic look to his eye.

"Ohoho! What's this? Is the great Masamune getting soft?" Halibel teased as she jumped in front of Masamune with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her lips.

"Yeah, yeah," Masamune said letting out an exasperated sigh, "Whatever you want o think shorty," He said as he passed a fuming Halibel.

"Sh..Shorty?!" She spluttered. "Your only two inches taller than me for Kami's sake!"

She screamed while chasing the sprinting form of Masamune. "**Get back here!**" she roared.

At school:

At Tanzaku Middle School, everyone was just hanging around the courtyard, wasting time before the first bell rang, signaling that it was time to get to class. As everyone was chatting, a few students saw the dust cloud forming in the distance, and it was getting closer. "For Kami's sake, he called her short again." A random student said

"How far do you think he'll get this time?" another generic student asked.

Soon everyone started making bets. Some saying that he won't even make it to the gate. Some saying he'll just make it past the gate. A few saying he'll only make I half way through the courtyard and others saying he'll make it to the front steps of the school.

On cue, the silver blur known as Okami Masamune came rushing through the front gates. "Out of my way! She's going to kill me!" He was quickly followed by the blond blur named Tia Halibel. She said nothing but she had murder in her eyes. Without stopping she jumped in the air and aimed a flying kick at her best friend right between the shoulder blades. Masamune was almost at the steps at this moment. 'Just a few steps and I'll be safe!' of course it was at this moments Halibel's foot hit his back, 'That's it Kami hates me,' He thought sullenly. He proceeded to land face first with Halibel sitting cross-legged on his back with one hand grabbing a handful of his silver locks.

"Say it," She plainly said.

"Oh come on! In front of everyone?" He said as he lifted his head off the ground a little just for it to be slammed back into the human shaped crater Halibel made.

"Say it," She said again, this time with an edge to her voice.

*Sigh* "Fine," He mumbled through a face full of dirt, Halibel lifted his face of the ground so everyone could hear him. Everyone in the courtyard was now gathered around the duo, waiting to hear what "it" was. "Tia Halibel is the epitome of beauty and grace. Her stature is only a way for her to fool people into think she is helpless. There is not a single on this earth that can compare to Halibel's beauty. I am truly lucky to be able to call her my best friend," By the end most guys were either laughing an the ground holding there sides or calling out "Whipped!" to Masamune. The girls were fuming because, like it or not, Masamune was _the _hottest guy in school and for him to say that, even if it was forced, was a blow to their ego.

"Now was that so hard?" Halibel asked as she got off Masamune and pried him out of his crater. He just sighed and pulled his insurance card out of his pocket and dropped it in the human shaped indention.

"Yes, yes it was," 'but it was true.' To him, Halibel was the most beautiful girl he has ever met and he was truly thankful that she was his friend.

"Well come on we have to get to class," Halibel was in a similar position as Masamune. She was delighted at the words even if they were forced. 'I just wish they were true,' Halibel thought sadly but she fixed her emotions just as the bell rang.

The duo reverted back to their usual pace as they walked into class; the two sat down in their usual seats a few rows from the front and right against to the windows. Halibel was directly behind Masamune and they had no one sit in the seats directly around them. Both mentally sighed and thought at the same time, ' Even after all these years they still consider us freaks.' Although painful, it was true. Halibel was picked on soon after she arrived. They teased her about her skin tone and the lightning bolt shaped birthmarks on her cheeks. They were son stopped when Masamune jumped in to stop them. Several students had to go to the nurse for cuts and bruises and several others had to get a fresh pair of pants after seeing "poor little Masa-kun" beat up half the class.

Their attention was soon brought to the front as the teacher closed the blinds on the windows and lowered the projection screen, "All right class, today we will be learning one of the most important subjects taught today so pay attention," he turned on the projector and it came to the title screen of a movie that said The Miracle of Life, "Today we will learn about the human reproductive cycle, human conception, and the development of the fetus."

After school:

Both children were wide eyed even though class let out fifteen minutes ago. Throughout the lessons taught, both pre-teens minds' would wonder to he other, 'so that's what he/she has under…' both would then feverishly blush and shake their heads of the thoughts. But now on the way home both were too embarrassed to say anything. After five minutes of traveling like this Masamune broke the silence, "Wow." Both then looked at each other for a second then started laughing.

After a few minutes, both started to clam down. "Hey Masa-kun," he just hm'd in response, "remind me to never have kids," at this both stated laughing even harder than before. Both were holding their sides and leaning on the building they were next to.

"Okay, enough with that, lets get you home, Hali-chan." Masamune said, hints of laughter still present in his voice. 'Home,' Halibel thought, remembering an interest fact.

"Hey, Masa-kun? I just noticed you've never said anything about your house. Why is that?" Halibel asked, she leaned against Masamune for support, 'I guess laughing takes a lot out of you,' she thought.

Masamune looked puzzled for a moment, then he seemed to think about for a moment, and then he seemed surprised. "I guess you're right Hali-chan. I'll tell you what how about you spend the night over at my house tomorrow?" he offered. It was then that he noticed Halibel was leaning on him. "Tired?" Halibel just nodded against him. He thought about what he was going to say next, "Want me to carry you?" She nodded again and stopped. Seeing as the only comfortable way to carry her would be to carry her in his arms (still wearing backpacks), he quickly grabbed her bridal style while fighting down a blush. Halibel was surprised as well but she was too tired to walk. She instead opted to snuggle into Masamune's chest. 'Hmm, he smells kind of like tou-san, only different. He smell's like… Masa-kun,' she decided. That was the only way she could describe his scent. It was a mix of burning wood, and several flowers that shouldn't smell good together but with Masamune they just smell… right. With that decided she quickly fell into the most peaceful sleep she has ever had.

Masamune was in a similar dilemma. He was quite fit so he had no trouble carrying Halibel. He was instead fighting down the urge to kiss the beautiful girl in his arms. The fact that he could smell her intoxicating scent wasn't helping. 'Ocean breezes and ozone. And odd combination. But it just smells so good with her,' Once he noticed that she had fallen asleep in his arms he let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. "Look at me, I can beat everyone at kendo and I can bring my sensei to tears with my guitar playing, but I can't even ask my best friend if she would be my girlfriend. I so pathetic," the last minutes before they reached Halibel's house were spent in silence. 'Okay, how am I going to do this?" He wondered, trying to devise a way to ring the doorbell. As if reading his mind, Hitomi opened the door and motioned for him to come in.

"What happened?" she asked slightly concerned. Masamune noticed this a chuckled softly.

"She's fine. She just was really tired so I offered to carry her. I guess my arms are pretty comfy," The two shared a laugh, "I'm just going to put her in bed and I'll be on my way,"

"Okay, but be careful around our room. Miya-kun's sleeping," Masamune nodded and set off up the stairs and towards Halibel's room. He knew the layout of the entire house due to numerous sleepovers. He made his way to Halibel's door and thanked Kami that it was already open. He pushed the door open with his foot and made his way to her full-sized bed in the far corner of the room with gold sheets and pillows with a dark green, heavy quilt over them. The room was painted a darker shade of yellow than the rest of the house and her room had light brown carpeting instead of hardwood flooring. She also had a side table next to her bed with a small white lamp with a tan shade and a picture of the two friends smiling at the park. 'I have the same picture next to my bed too,' he thought absent-mindedly. She also had a dark hardwood desk in another corner of the room with a desktop computer sitting on it. A large tan recliner was sitting next to her side table. It was the chair Masamune used to sleep in during sleepovers until a few months ago. 'Well at least I know why they did that now,' he thought with a slight blush. Of in the corner was a door which he knew lead to her large walk in closet. He set her on her bed and turned to leave when something grabbed his arm from behind. He turned around to see Halibel, still very groggy, holding his wrist.

"Leaving without kissing me goodnight?" she said jokingly, but to her surprise Masamune leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.

"Anything else?" he asked a madly blushing Halibel.

She calmed down for a moment, "I think I'll take you up on that offer of sleeping over at your house,"

"Good, I'll come by tomorrow at about… 6 P.M., okay?" he asked with a grin.

Sounds good to me but I'll have to ask the parents, but they'll probably say yes," she explained. "Tuck me in?" She asked while giving Masamune her best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," He said and started tucking her in. after a pillow to the face by Halibel he finished and turned to leave. Once he got to the door, he turned and said, "Goodnight, Hali-hime," he then closed the door thinking Halibel didn't here him, but if he would have stayed for a moment he would have heard her say, "Goodnight, Masa-kun."

Chapter 3: Blossoming Love

Thanks for reading chapter three of _An Angel's Love._

Stick around for the next chapter.

I have a question for all readers, should I or shouldn't I add _some_ mature content next chapter. They won't actually be having sex but well let's just say Masa-kun will discover what Halibel's hiding under her jacket.

Please review and give me your answer!

Adios me amigos!


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to the fourth chapter of _An Angel's Love._ I hope I can make this chapter a good as possible.

Now, many of you know that I left a question on the bottom of the page last chapter regarding having mature content in this chapter. I have decided to leave that for next chapter where there will be a one-year time skip.

Ultrawolfie: thank you for reviewing on all this stories chapters and for your help with getting it started.

Now, let's get this party started!

Talking- "Blah, blah"

Thinking- 'Blah, Blah'

Emphasis/Zanpakto spirits- "_really_?"

Angry/Hollows/attacks- "**HEY!**"

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form. I do not own any brand-name merchandise nor do I own any companies or businesses that may or may not be mentioned in _An Angel's Love_. I do however own my OC, Masamune and all backstory, unique powers, zanpakto spirits, hollows, and any enemies that I may or may not introduce in the course of this story. I am making no money from this story.

Chapter 4: A Night of Revelations

A new day. What is it about the breaking of a new day that draws humans to it like moths to a flame? Is it the serenity of the early hours of day? Is it the majestic sight of the sun filtering through early-morning fog? Or is it the promise of a second chance to do everything you didn't do the day before? Whatever it is, it certainly wasn't what Halibel was thinking about.

"Stupid sun," Halibel mumbled groggily from under her dark green quilt. She had just been woken up from the most pleasant dream by a stray ray of sunlight, angled perfectly to hit her right of the only portion of her body not covered by the quilt. Her face, or to be more specific, her eyes. 'I really liked that dream to just me and Masa-kun, alone on a deserted island…' She blushed red enough to make a certain boy-obsessed, dark-haired, pale-eyed girl jealous. (Many dimensions away, Hinata Hyuuga sneezed for no apparent reason. 'I hope Naruto-kun was talking about me,' she thought.) 'Bad thoughts, bad thoughts, bad thoughts,' Halibel kept repeating as she shook her head hard enough for her ponytail to come undone. "Great, now I have to do that again too," She sighed, got a change of clothes and headed towards the shower.

Roughly thirty-five minutes later, Halibel came walking down the stairs in her clean clothes. In reality, they were just her lounging around clothes since she had nothing to do until six in the after-noon. She wore a pair of very baggy sweat-pants and a very baggy sweat-shirt, both light gray. She decided that one ponytail wasn't enough for her wild blond locks, so she now has her hair in two smaller ponytails hanging over her shoulders. So far it seemed to keep her hair in better order. She made it down the stairs and into the living room but she decided she was to tired to walk around the couch so she just flipped herself on to it.

"Hey sweetie," Halibel's father came out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee dressed in flannel pajamas and a flannel house-robe. He walked over behind her and kissed her on the top of her head. "How'd you sleep?"

Halibel thought back to the events the night before and got a far of look on her face and a smile of pure happiness graced her lips. "It's the best I've slept in a while," 'both times were,' she thought back to falling asleep both in Masamune's arms and after being tucked in by him. 'That was the most peaceful sleep I've ever had,' She thought.

"Hey what's with that look?" Miyamoto leaned forward in his chair, "Is my daughter having pervy dreams?" he asked, hiding his enormous grin behind his steepled hands. 'It's so fun to tease her,' He thought.

'Did my dad just ask if I… no way! How dare he even… well actually I was interrupted right when Masa-kun was about to,' She blushed again and due to her temporarily aware state she saw the edge of her fathers smile, 'so that's how you want to play? Okay old man, let's play.' "Yes tou-san! I did! First we …" She proceeded to piece together all the "stories" she's heard around school into the most violent sex dream anyone has ever had. By the end Miyamoto's jaw was through the floor, basement, and foundation of the house and his mind was currently shutdown. Halibel was wondering if he was going to be all right, and Halibel's mother, Hitomi, was covering her mouth with one hand and holding her sides with the other. She knew Halibel just spouted out the biggest load of B.S. ever imagined and tricked Miyamoto with it.

Halibel calmly walked over to Miyamoto and whispered in his ear, "Tou-san… Gotcha." She then pulled back and skipped into the kitchen and prepared her breakfast. Hitomi couldn't take it anymore and fell on the floor, laughing so hard she cried.

After everyone calmed down, the family got together I the living room. Halibel was sprawled out on the couch, Hitomi was curled up in the wicker chair, and Miyamoto was in his recliner. The news was on the television but no one was really watching it. "So what's everyone doing today?" Miyamoto asked, tired of the silence.

"I'm going to meet Hana-chan at the new café down the street at noon," Hitomi stated. Hana is one of the friend's Hitomi has made since moving to Tanzaku Town and is probably her best friend.

"I'm off today so I'm probably going to be doing this the rest of the day," Miyamoto gestured to himself sitting in his recliner.

"… Masa-kun … wanted to know if I could spend the night over at his house tonight," She started off a little unsure but she quickly gained confidence. Hitomi just smiled, 'I can see the grandchildren now,' she thought dreamily. 'It's about time the boy made a move. I was about to lock the two in a closet together.' Miyamoto thought with a little aggravation.

"Okay what time does he want you to be over?" Hitomi asked after breaking out of her thoughts of grandchildren. 'They're too young. All in good time Hitomi, all in good time,'

"He said he would come pick me up at about six this after-noon," she said cheerfully.

"Hmmm, you know I don't think Masa-chan's ever told us about his house. Come to think about it, he hasn't even told us where he lives," Miyamoto thought out loud.

"He offered for me to spend the night after I told him that same thing," Halibel replied. She too was curious about her best friend's living arrangements.

"Well you'll just have to tell us all about it when you get back," Hitomi said with a smile.

"Remind me when I get back," She said. "Now I just have," she looked at the clock, "*sigh* eight hours to kill." With that she fell back on the couch. 'This is going to be a long eight hours,' She thought condescendingly.

It turns out Halibel's was wrong. The eight hours past faster than she would have thought. Once it was five in the after-noon, she took another quick shower, got changed, got all her stuff together for the sleep over, and waited for him to arrive. She had changed into a pair of blue jeans, a tan coat with white fur lining, and she had her white street-shoes by the door. She didn't have to wait very long, because at exactly six 'o clock, she heard a car pull up to the house. "Later tou-san!" she yelled as she flew down the stairs, bag in hand. She got to the door and put on and tied her shoes before she could blink. She opened the door to come face to face with Masamune, his hand raised to knock on the door.

"Well, I guess I don't have to wait for you to get ready," He said as he put his hand down. He was dressed in a red black short-sleeve shirt with a yin-yang symbol on the front, under which was a white, long-sleeve, skin-tight shirt. His steel bracelet was still holding on to his right wrist. Halibel absent-mindedly thought it was glued on or something. He had on a pair of black jeans with silver stitching, held up by the same black-with-silver-skull belt. He was wearing a pair of black skateboarding shoes with white laces. Behind him was a black limo with the engine still running. 'Whoa, guess dad wasn't kidding when he said how rich Masa-kun was,' Halibel thought.

"Come on, I can tell you can't wait to see my _humble _abode," He said the word humble with so much sarcasm it could almost be felt. He took her hand and led her to the limo and opened the door for her, "Ladies first," he said with a mock bow and a smile. Halibel grinned a bit at his humor.

"My, my. What a gentleman," she said while getting into the limo. The Inside of which was quite extravagant, but not flashy. The seats were black leather and wrapped all the way around the inside of the limo, save for the doors. The floor was black shag carpet and the paneling was Mahogany. On the roof of the car was a strip of soft lights that cast a warm glow throughout the cabin. At the front was a mini refrigerator and microwave. And attached to the ceiling was a flat screen T.V. that appeared to be hinged on the roof.

"So what do you think?" Masamune asked from next to Halibel. She was so caught up in the interior of the limo that she failed to notice Masamune sitting next to her. The result was her jumping up in her seat a good six inches.

After she calmed down enough to notice Masamune laughing softly next to her. She slugged him on the arm and said, "It's pretty nice but how is all this powered?" She really doubted this could all run on the cars battery.

"There's several batteries under a panel in the trunk along with several built in solar panels on the roof," he said after a moment of thought. "Well, let's get going," He clapped and a panel at the front of the cabin rolled down to reveal the driver in the front seat. "Home, Jives." He told him. "Hai, Okami-sama," he said as the panel slid back up. Masamune let out a deep sigh.

"What's wrong?" Halibel asked. She was wondering why being called "Okami-sama" made him sigh like that.

"I just don't like people calling me that. My parents left me a big house and a bunch of butlers and maids and such. But they all call me sama. I'm not their master. I'm their employer, but I'm not their master," he ranted on exasperatedly.

"I think they just have a high level of respect for you for turning out the way you did pretty much by your self," Halibel tried to explain.

"I guess that makes sense," he accepted. 'But I didn't turn out like this by myself, you helped me more than you know,'

"Of course it does! I said it after all," Halibel said proudly with her arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Yeah, yeah. For you are the great and mighty Halibel. And you are always right," Masamune said while rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I can't here you over the sound of how awesome I am." Halibel said pointing to her ears and talking louder than necessary.

'To perfect,' "Maybe I can clear your ears for you," H said and quickly put earplugs in his ears and pressed a big read button that said "PUSH IN CASE OF SMART-ASSES" The cabin was instantly filled with _extremely _loud metal music. The result was Halibel covering her ears with her hands, trying to scream, "Turn it off!" but to no avail. After a few seconds, Masamune pushed the button again which turned off the music. Halibel immediately began mercilessly pounding on Masamune.

Halibel had stopped pounding on Masamune as they drove through the high, brick gates surrounding the house and was looking out the tinted windows. Masamune was nursing a bump on his head next to her. The car stopped and the driver said over an intercom, "We're home Okami-sama," 'why didn't I use that before?' Masamune wondered. He got out of the car followed by Halibel who was stunned speechless. "Welcome to my home," Masamune said with some pride to his voice. His home was a three story mansion constructed out of bricks. The roof was covered in a dark blue tile and all the windows had dark blue shutters on either side. The front, where they were at the moment, was landscaped with beautiful flowers surrounding a stunning water fountain that was modeled to look like a geyser. The front doors where large, ornate, oak doors with depictions of samurai covering both doors. The steps leading up to the doors where a pure white cement and were made up of concentric half-circles.

Masamune laid his hand on Halibel's shoulder, "Come on Hali-chan, we should go inside," She snapped out of her stupor and walked up the steps. Once they reached the doors Masamune lifted up the face of one of the samurai sculptures, revealing a keypad. Hey punched in a few numbers and the door started opening.

'Come on. Open faster!' Halibel thought impatiently. In her mind she was envisioning multitudes of interior designs for the house. Everything from medieval castle interior to the entire house being a front ran through her head.

None were right.

The doors opened up into a large open area. To the right and left were long, white halls full of coat racks. Past that was a circular area with a marble floor and off-white walls. Lining this area on either side were to marble staircases which both led to an open walkway that disappeared into the walls to the left and right. "Let me give you the tour," Masamune gestured to the room they were in, "this is the 'grand staircase', as I like to call it. These are the only two staircases that go from the first to second floors," He pulled Halibel along to the next room. At the moment Halibel was unable to speak correctly due to the sheer_ size_ of the "grand staircase". The steps were twice as wide as her! "This is the 'party room' it got its name due to it being the largest room in the house and it's where my parents would hold parties," This room had hardwood flooring from wall to wall with the same off-white walls. The room was roughly elliptical in shape, with one wall having very ornate widows leading to … something. To the left, the room tapered to a large stage that could probably be used for a major production. To the right was a truly _massive _fireplace. It was bigger than some living rooms.

Halibel's shock at the rooms was gradually taking less time to wear off, so as soon as she regained her senses she asked a question that has been bugging her since she got in the room. "What's behind those windows," Masamune's response was guiding her to the windows and, once again, removing a fake section of the frame to reveal a keypad. He pressed a few buttons and put the frame piece back just as the backyard lights came on.

The backyard was _enormous_! First, the house led on to a large cobblestone veranda with a huge fountain in the middle modeled after a tree. The veranda had a few stairs leading on to the ground of the backyard. Several dozen yards past that was the biggest swimming pool Halibel's ever seen. Between the pool and the veranda, a few large trees were scattered about, presumably for shade. "Now on to the second floor!" This broke Halibel from her trance.

"But there has to be more on this floor. If I had to guess, we've only seen half of the first floor," Halibel stated.

"Well yeah. But the rest is all kitchens and maintenance, so I thought you'd want to skip that," Halibel was about to argue, but she couldn't. That was exactly what she would have done. 'I guess he's got me figured out after all these years,' she explained to herself.

"Err… lead on!" Halibel exclaimed a little more than embarrassed. Masamune just smirked and led her back to and up the staircases. (AN: I'm just going to describe the second floor since it would take quite a while to describe al the rooms so I'm going to be very brief.)

The second floor started out as a circular walkway around the 'party room' on the first floor, but it had several hallways branching off the main path. When Halibel asked about it Masamune just said, "The hallways on this side lead to several game rooms and such while those on the other side lead to guest rooms," After explaining this, Masamune stopped in front of a seemingly normal wall on the far right side of the second floor. "Hali-chan, are you ready to see the third floor?" He asked this with real concern towards her. He knows that too much shock at once is bad for someone.

Halibel stood their for a while and took a few calming breaths. "I'm ready Masa-kun," she said with confidence.

Masamune just smiled his, now patented, shit-eating grin. He squared his legs and reared back his right hand into a fist. Halibel processed this and she just thought, 'He is not going to do that.' Masamune however, had different plans and sent his fist rocketing towards the wall. Just before his hand reached the wall Halibel screamed "Masa-kun!"

"Yes Hali-chan?" Masamune asked standing in front of a newly revealed staircase.

Halibel looked from him, to the stairs, to him, to the stairs, and back again. "How did… never mind," She sighed, deflated. As Masamune led her up the stairs she noticed the "wall" had sunken into the floor below. As they neared the top of the stairs Halibel's wondered what was on the third floor. 'Maybe and observatory, or maybe a library, or maybe a..' Her train of thought was prematurely ended once she saw the third floor.

Compared to the other floors, the third floor was smaller but it was more… homey than the other floors. The floors where soft tan carpeting leading to cream colored walls with off-white molding. The space they came up in looks like a living room. The furniture was dark blue satin-like material facing a large, dark-colored fireplace. Scattered around the walls were relics and souvenirs from all different countries. Coats of arms from Europe. Tribal masks from Africa. Katanas from Japan. Those and many more countries were present on this floor. From what could be seen of the kitchen through the bar/wall was similar to the living room; cream walls, tan floors, and dark blue cabinets, counters and appliances. "Well, that's it! The bedrooms aren't at all spectacular so I'll leave those till morning. You wait here and set up your stuff and I'll go get mine," He said as he rushed out the only hallway leading from the room. Halibel set down her bag and pulled out a sleeping bag, some toiletries (shampoo, soap, etc,), and some pajamas. As soon as all her stuff is out of her bag Masamune returns with a few blankets and pillows. Halibel looked at him questioningly but he just shrugged. Halibel carefully asked, "where's the…" "First door on the right," Masamune said, knowing she was going to ask where the bathroom was. Halibel nodded and got into the, oddly enough, average bathroom.

After a few minutes Masa could hear the shower start up. 'Time to get to work,' he thought and began arranging the pillows and blankets in a variety of ways. He was so caught up in fixing everything perfectly he didn't hear Halibel sneak up o him. "Whatcha' doin'?" Halibel asked sweetly.

Masamune let out a short scream that was followed promptly by him falling into the arrangement of pillows and blankets he had made. *Mumble* "What? I can't hear you!" She asked again.

"I said I'm having a heart attack thanks to you!" Masamune said trying to sit up, aggravated by his friend sneaking up on him.

"Oh, you're welcome," She smiled at him and sat down next to him. "So, what's up with this," She said gesturing to the … nest of pillows and blankets she was currently sitting in.

"Just something I figured out one day when I was bored. Here," He said while offering her one of the left over blankets. She took it and wrapped it around herself. Her pajamas were a pair of tight-ish (not skin tight but not baggy) flannel lounge pants with an over sized black sweatshirt. "You get comfortable while I take a shower," He said while, once again, going down the hallway. She waited until the telltale sound of the shower until she relaxed. *sigh* "How am I going to tell him? How am I going to tell Masa-kun that I might… love him?" She asked herself, struggling with the "L" word. Yes, it was true. Tia Halibel as fallen in love with Okami Masamune. 'I used to think we were just really good friends, but the way he carried me, his smell, how he acts, when he kissed me goodnight and tucked me in, How could I not fall in love with him?' she thought to herself. Her train of thought continued on like this until she heard the shower cut off. Masamune came out of the hallway with his hair damp, but still spiky and he was wearing black sweatpants and a white short-sleeve shirt.

He plopped back down on the nest and covered himself with another blanket and pulled a remote control out of… somewhere. At this Halibel raised her eyebrow and was about to comment when Masamune pressed a button on the remote. The ceiling above the fireplace seemed to open and out cam a huge 60", high definition, plasma screen television.

"Wow," was all Halibel could say.

"Yeah it's nice but I like the features better," He said as he turned it on. For the next six hours the two were watching all kinds of movies and shows. When they watched a horror movie Halibel didn't burry her head in Masamune's shoulder, but she did hold his arm a bit (read: _extremely!_) hard. When they watched a funny movie they would have to lean against each other for support while they laughed. When they watched a movie with romance in it they would blush and think 'I wish she/he and I could…' then they would both quickly look away.

After they both got tired of watching movies, Masamune flicked on a random channel just for background noise and maneuvered on to the couch, taking a pillow and blanket with him. "What tired already?" Halibel asked, taunting him a bit.

"Not really. I just wanted to move," He answered. Halibel agreed and continued watching for a bit. After a while, though, her legs got tired. 'I guess I should move too.' With that she got up and, with a little difficulty managed to get to the couch. However, when she went to sit down, her legs gave out and she fell backwards. 'Hmmm, this couch is kind of lumpy but it is _warm_,'

"Geroff." 'What was that? Wait wasn't Masamune on the couch? …Whoops.' Once she stood up she turned around and saw an agitated, and somewhat flatter, Masamune. She smiled nervously with a small laugh. "I'll get you for that. I don't know how, and I don't know when but I'll do it." He said and turned back to the television. Halibel sighed and sat on the couch, the right way this time.

After a few minutes, Masamune had a stroke of brilliance. "Hey Hali-chan, how about we play truth or dare?" He asked. Normally, Halibel would refuse outright but all night she has been trying to find a way to get her feelings across to Masamune. 'Maybe I'll find a way to do it in a game of truth or dare,' she hoped.

Masamune was in a similar predicament. He has fallen in love with the dark-skinned beauty beside him. He admitted that to himself long ago. But he just never had the courage to ask her on a date or show that he _likes_ her. (Wink, wink. Nudge, nudge). 'Maybe I can admit it to her tonight,' he prayed.

Both, still completely oblivious to the other's feelings, silently agreed to the game. "So Hali-chan, truth or dare?"

The game dragged on for about an hour and a half and neither have gotten any farther in their romantic goals than when they started. Tired of dancing around everything Halibel decided to start pushing at the safety line. "Masa-kun truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you have a girl that you _like_?" She put the emphasis on like to make which meaning of the word she was using obvious.

'Does she know?' Masamune thought for a second but quickly discarded the thought. "Yes," He answered. 'She's sitting right next to me.'

Halibel had mixed emotions at that. She was happy because it could be her but she was depressed because it might not be her. "Hali-chan truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"Do you have a boy that you _like_?" 'Should've seen that coming,' she thought. "Yes," she answered. 'He's on this couch.'

His reaction was the same as Halibel's. "Masa-kun truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to… take your shirt off." Masa looked a little surprised but quickly obeyed. 'Wow, I guess Jeet Kune Do will do that to you,' she thought. He didn't have the body of a Greek god but he definitely had the best body of anyone in their grade. "Well, truth or dare, Hali-chan?"

"Truth,"

Masamune had to think for a second but he eventually found the question he wanted answered the most. "Why do you always wear baggy shirts?"

'Crap! Not good, not good, not good!' Halibel was freaking out in her mind. 'I could tell him, but it just doesn't seem natural. I mean, no other girl in our class has ones _this_ big," she reasoned. "Well Hali-chan?" '*Sigh* I guess I've got to give something to receive something in return,'

She started, "Well the reason is…" she found the floor very interesting at the moment. "Well?" Masamune pressed. She was blushing a new shade of red at that. "It's to hide…" Again, she couldn't finish. "To hide what?" Masamune asked. 'I can't believe I'm saying this.' She thought. She whispered as soft as possible, "My breasts."

Masamune, by some stroke of fate, heard her whisper and was floored. 'I didn't expect _that_,' "Come on. It can't be that bad," he reasoned. 'Can it?' In response, Halibel took off her sweatshirt. Masamune was _stunned_. Underneath the sweatshirt was a button-up flannel shirt, matching her pants. However, the shirt was containing somewhere between high C and low D cup breasts. How is this surprising? Because they belonged to a twelve-year-old and they developed in the span of about a year.

Masamune was absolutely awe-struck. 'If she was beautiful before, now she's a goddess,' he concluded. And he had more reasons than just her breasts. The baggy clothes also hide her lean body (a result of Muay Thai training) and developing curves from the world. Masamune could think of many ways to describe Halibel's body, but what he heard next was not one of them.

"I'm a freak," Halibel said. She sounded defeated; you could hear the tears in her voice. 'How could she think that?' Masamune thought, baffled on why she thought she was a freak.

"_No_." The word was said with such conviction that Halibel's head snapped up, trying to find the source of the word, to hope it is true. "Halibel," He wasn't playing around. 'She needs to know I mean every word I say,' "You are _not_ a freak," he started. He put his hands on her shoulders. "You are, by a wide margin, _the_ single most beautiful girl I have ever seen. You are also the kindest, funniest, strongest, and coolest girl I've ever known. Most girls would rather want to forget I exist than get to know me. But _you_, you are different. You are better than any of them. The best of the best! I'm _proud_ to call you my friend and …" He looked away 'Wait, does this mean he,' Halibel thought, trying not to get her hopes up. The speech already has her holding back the tears, if only just. "And I wish, _Kami_ I wish," He said in a much softer, soulful tone; as if he was speaking from his very _soul_. "I wish that maybe, one day, that … we could be more." He finished, unable to bring himself to look Halibel in the eyes; he was scared to death of rejection.

Halibel was crying tears of pure joy at his revelation. 'He feels the same!' "Masa-kun, truth or dare?" she asked tears plainly evident in her voice. Masamune brought his eyes up to met hers. What he saw there filled him with unbridled happiness. Love. Pure, unconditional, love. The same was reflecting in his own eyes. 'I will go to the nds of the Earth for him/her," were the thoughts of the two.

"Dare,"

Halibel smiled as ginned softly, "Kiss me," That kiss said all that was left unsaid between the two, they would know each other's secrets, their deepest fears, their hopes, and their dreams. They would know all of it. And they would always keep that to themselves. They would always be there for each other. That night, they fell asleep in each other's arms. And slept peacefully, knowing their love was there with them.

Chapter 4: A night of Revelations – End

Wow, 5k words. Not bad if I do say so my self.

So was it good? Bad? What do you think?

I'm not a breast expert so I just guessed. If you want you can say their about one-half to three-fourths the size they are in the manga/anime.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

I have revised this chapter as I see fit and I have toned down the lemon. It's still there so if you don't like it, skip it. I have clearly marked the beginning and ending of it.

* * *

Welcome to the fifth chapter of _An Angel's Love._

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and special thanks to Ultrawolfie, RLE95, and Benouwe.

Now, Let's get this party started!

Masamune& Halibel: 13

Talking- "Blah, blah"

Thinking/Emphasis- _'Blah, Blah'_

Angry/Hollows/Zanpakto spirits/attacks- "**HEY!**"

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form. I do not own any brand-name merchandise nor do I own any companies or businesses that may or may not be mentioned in _An Angel's Love_. I do however own my OC, Masamune and all backstory, unique powers, zanpakto spirits, hollows, and any enemies that I may or may not introduce in the course of this story. I am making no money from this story.

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Song Bird's Passion.**

One year has passed since that fateful sleepover. Masamune and Halibel are a year older, a year wiser, and a year more in love. Masamune had grown a bit and now stands at 5'6", and Halibel seemed to grow as well with her now reaching just shy of 5'4". The only other significant change was in Halibel, whose bust has increased to a full C cup. Both still kept their styles the same. When Masamune asked Halibel why she still wore her jacket, she said that what was under her jacket was, "For Masa-kun's eyes only."

The two grew in other areas as well. Masamune had completed and was attempting to master the teachings of Jeet Kune Do. He is recognized as the best user of Jeet Kune Do in his age group. Much the same could be said about Halibel and Muay Thai. She was quickly becoming known as a prodigy in the martial art. Both have also come to have a basic knowledge for nearly all close-range weapons.

In the musical field the two were becoming well known. They have each taken up a secondary musical instrument. Masamune learned to sing and Halibel learned how to play a multi-effects keyboard. They have played together a few times and every time they do the crowd either ends up in tears or they end up playing an encore.

At the moment the two were walking through the front gates of their middle school. They are wearing almost the exact same clothes they wore when Masamune picked Halibel up for the sleepover a year ago. The only difference is they were bigger sizes to accommodate their older bodies.

"Hey! Freak!" some generic boy yelled from the schoolyard. The duo just kept walking like they never heard him. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" Again he was ignored. "Okami-teme! I'm talking to you!"

Masamune finally had enough. *Sigh* "What?" he asked, quite agitated. Over the course of a year, he had become the target of many angry teenage-boys. The reason for this was his and Halibel's relationship. Most boys in their class had the delusion that Halibel would eventually grow out of hanging around with Masamune, but with them dating the chances of that happening fell like a lead balloon.

"Fight me," (somewhere in a different dimension, in an underground cave, Sasuke Uchiha sneezed. _'I feel a disturbance in the angst.'_) _'Great, another hospital bill to pay,'_ Masamune thought. After he was challenged by one person to a fight, as a pathetic attempt to impress Halibel of course, everyone wanted to fight him to prove they're stronger than the _freak_.

"Fine. Let's get this over with." He said as he pulled of his black over shirt. This left him in a long-sleeve, skin tight, white under shirt and black jeans. This showed the future grease stain Masamune's muscular frame. Off to the side Halibel held Masamune's shirt and thought, 'He's getting more muscular every month.' In her mind she could already imagine his body once his training peaks. Wiping the drool from the corner of her mouth, she turned and watched the fight begin.

The challenger started off by rushing towards Masa with his fist ready to punch him in the chest. As he neared him he shot his fist forward only to meet air. 'Where'd he go?' he thought. He turned around as someone tapped him on the shoulder. "What? Can't you see I'm busi…" his words died in his throat as he saw Masamune's eyes staring back at him. Eyes that were once filled with warmth and joy were now cold enough to freeze the ocean. "Boo," He said. He then punched the challenger in the gut to double him over. He followed this up by slamming his knee into his face and a sweep kick to take his feet out from under him. He was about to end it with a _brutal_ axe kick to his gut but at the last moment the challenger chickened out.

"I…I give!" He managed to splutter out, even though he probably had a concussion and he _definitely _had a broken nose.

Masamune put his foot down and took a deep, calming breath. He bent down and picked the broken boy of the ground and looked him straight in the eyes. "You will leave me and Hali-hime alone or I _will_ finish what I started," He said in a tone that left no room for argument.

The teen nodded and Masamune let him go. He turned around and walked towards a smiling Halibel. "Gets easier every time," He said with a smirk.

Halibel grinned and handed him his shirt. "Good. I like you better without bruises," she said. As soon as he pulled the shirt over his head, Halibel gave him a quick peck on the lips. "To the victor goes the spoils," she said.

Masamune smirked, "I think that can wait for later. Right now we have to get to class." He intertwined his fingers with hers and the two walked toward their class.

The rest of the school day was fairly uneventful, compared to the morning. There was the usual lab accident and stupid questions throughout the day but nothing out of the ordinary happened. To try and make the day go by faster Masa slipped Halibel a note under her desk. Halibel grabbed and quickly read the note.

_Are you ready for the talent show?_ Once the duo learned their second instruments the two formed a band called _Song Bird_. They played a few shows and were considered the best local band around. Their classmates didn't believe the critics however and kept rejecting any information about the band.

_Ready? I've been waiting for it for weeks! I can't wait to see the looks on their smug faces. _The couple decided to enter the talent show to prove everyone wrong and to see how they reacted to their new song.

_I know what you mean. I get so frustrated when they downplay our ability._

_Aww, does Masa-kun need a relaxing massage? _

_That sounds pretty good right now to be honest. _

Halibel thought for a moment and then quickly wrote down a reply. _One relaxing massage coming up! _

She flicked it the note on to his desk and then slowly massaging his back. 'Wow, he's really tense,' she discovered. She eventually got into a good rhythm and he slowly turned into putty under her hands. 'I should keep this in mind if he's being stubborn,' she thought absentmindedly. He quickly grabbed the note and scribbled down a message and put it on her desk. She stopped her ministrations and looked confusedly at the note and then slowly opened it.

_Don't start something you can't finish._ She quirked an eyebrow at the note, '_what does that mean?'_ she wondered. She maneuvered in her seat to get a better look at Masa. His face was flushed and looked like he just ran a ten-mile-long marathon. She looked at what she could see of his eyes and blushed at what she saw in them. His eyes were clouded over with lust, an emotion the two were becoming _very_ familiar with. It used to show up whenever the two got too _enthusiastic_ in one of their _many_ make-out sessions, but now it's appearing at the slightest intimate gesture. It's gotten to the point that they've had to keep all their kisses brief and chaste, or else they wouldn't be able to control themselves.

Against her better judgment, Halibel's eyes started slowly drifting lower and lower. All the while she was hoping that what she thought he meant by the words didn't happen.

It did.

Halibel was _quite _aware of Masa's "little friend." '_Although I wouldn't describe it as little,'_ she added. She was acquainted with that particular part of his anatomy during an exceptionally heated make-out session when she _accidentally_ ground her crotch against his. She discovered that he too was exceptionally well endowed, albeit in another area.

This fact was painfully obvious due to her earlier ministrations. His excitement was gradually fading away but he was still quite flushed. She sent him the note again.

_Sorry._

_It's okay hime. I guess were both just a little pent-up._

Halibel was about to reply but was stopped by the bell ringing. This signified the end of the school day and the beginning of the talent show.

Backstage in the auditorium

All the acts backstage were warming up. There were jugglers juggling, dancers were doing their stretches, magicians were pacing nervously, and musicians were either tuning their instruments or just relaxing until it was there turn. The later was the situation we find the young couple in. Masamune as tuning a black acoustic guitar with mother of pearl inlays and Halibel was leaning her head on his shoulder. "So, are you ready hime?" Masamune asked.

"Oh yeah! So should we do Hallelujah first or just blow them away with our _secret weapon_?" The rest of the competitors were shocked by the revelation that the duo didn't have their act planned out. Others were wondering what their secret weapon was.

"Hmm, let's see if they can beat that and if they can then we'll use _it_," he declared while gesturing to the stack of black cases next to him.

"Sounds like a plan!" Halibel exclaimed. She then leaned her head on Masa's arm and nodded of to sleep.

Some time later

"Come on Hali-hime. It's our turn," Masamune said as nudge Halibel's head a bit.

"*Yawn* Okay I'm up, I'm up." She said as she stretched enough to give the tiniest hint at her real figure. _'Which is still quite a bit,'_ Masa commented.

"Come on. It's our turn," Masamune repeated.

"Finally! Let's go kick some ass!" Halibel said as she pumped her fist in the air.

On stage

"Okay the last act, but definitely not the least, is a local band consisting of Tia Halibel and Okami Masamune." The announcer took a pause for dramatic affect. "Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for _Song Bird_!" He quickly got of the stage and into the crowd just as the curtain rose, and as it did; beautiful chords could be heard coming from behind it.

The couple was seated on two stools, and two microphones were in front of them. One for the guitar and one for Halibel's voice. Masamune stopped playing the chord and looked over at Halibel. She nodded and the song started.

_Hallelujah – Kate Voegele cover_

Masamune started playing those soft chords again and Halibel started singing softly.

_Well I've heard there was a secret chord_

_  
David played and it pleased the Lord_

_  
But you don't really care for music, do ya ?_

_  
Well it goes like this:_

_  
The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift_

_  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Not a single person was speaking. No one wanted to miss a single word spoken from the angel that was singing. She sang the next verse with a little more intensity.

_Well your fatih was strong but you needed proof  
_

_You saw her bathing on the roof  
_

_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
_

_She tied you to her kitchen chair  
_

_She broke your throne, she cut your hair  
_

_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah._

Everyone was entranced. The judges were crying. Masamune was still sitting there struming ot the beauiful music the angel known as Halibel was singing along with. She sang the next verse with more emotion than the last.

_Oh baby I have been here before  
_

_I've seen this room and I've walked this floor  
_

_You know I used to live alone before I knew you  
_

_And I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
_

_And love is not a victory march  
_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Now te entire audience was in silent tears. Many were thinking how anyone could sing this beautifully. Others were mentally congratualating. Masamune for getting a girl like Halibel. Others were jealous for the same reason.

_Well there was a time when you let me know  
_

_What's really going on below  
_

_But now you never show that to me do you  
_

_And remember when I moved in you  
_

_The holy dove was moving too  
_

_And every breath we drew was Hallelujah _

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

This verse had even Masamune crying. She was putting that much emotion into the song; enough to even make someone who's heard the song dozens of times weep at it's beauty.

_Well maybe there is a God above  
_

_But all I've ever learned from love  
_

_Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you  
_

_And it's not a cry you that hear at night  
_

_It's not somebody who's seen the light  
_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah _

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelu_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Masamune plucked out a few more chords on his guitar and stoped.

_Song End_

The entire crowd erupted into applause. The judges were giving a standing ovation and soon enough the entire room was doing the same. The two got off their stools and bowed to the audience. The anouncer escorted them off-stage and said his bit. "Ladies and gentlemen! By a landslide vote the winners of this years talent show is _Song Bird!"_

"Think we should stick around for the encore Hali-hime?" Masamune asked.

"Nah, I'm tired," She replied. Her point was emphasized with a yawn. Masamune chuckled.

"Fine let's get this stuff rolled out back and I can call the limo to take us home," he said as he rolled the black cases out the backstage exit. Ever since last year, Halibel's been spending more and more time over at Masamune's house. The two rarely use the bottom two floors but they do go down from time to time to spar with each other, practice their instruments together, and on occasion they dance. The two planned this sleep over in an effort to give Halibel's parents some _alone time_.

'_Kami knows they need it,'_ Halibel thought. She's walked in her parent ten times in the past week!

"Alright, the limo will be here in a few minutes. So, what do you want to do this _beautiful _night, hime?" Masamune asked as he closed his cell phone. Time flew by durring the talent show. It was now seven 'o clock in the evening and the moon was clearly visible in the sky.

"Hmm, How about we go to that knew resturant in town and then," she grabbed on to his arm and snuggled into his side, "we can cuddle-up on the couch and watch a few movies together," Masamune smiled at the idea. 'kind of like what we did a year ago,' he nodded in acceptance of her plan.

Eventually, the limo came around. The two loaded everything in the back of the cabin and they sat on the left row of seating. Halibel let out another large yawn. Masamune pulled her close to him. "Why don't you sleep for a bit? The resturant doesn't close 'till ten," he suggested. Halibel just smiled and leaned her head on to his shoulder. After a while of Masamune rubbing her arm humming a soft song, she eventually drifted off into sleep. Masamune looked down at her sleeping form with a wide grin on his face. 'She's so peaceful when she sleeps,' he thought as he lifted a stray strand of hair out of her face.

He lowered the divider between the the cabin and the driver's area. "Just drive around for an hour or two Jives," He whispered through the now empty space. Jives just looked back in the mirror with a smile. He drove right past the resturant and raised the divider.

Hallibel woke up with a soft groan two hours later. "Are we at the resturant yet?" she asked with a slight slur to her speech.

"We've been driving around town, waiting for you to wake up, hime," Masamune said softly as he signalled for Jives to go to the resturant. The last time he used his PRESS IN CASE OF SMART-ASSES button, Halibel was asleep. When the music was turned off she screamed threats of castration with several implements of _extreme_ pain, several of which couldn't be used for cutting. He still has nightmares to this day.

"You didn't have to do that. You've gotta' be hungry" she said. She was wondering how she got such a caring boyfriend. _'That's right, it happened during a conversation about my breasts,'_ she thought, laughing a little on the inside.

"I am, so let's go in already," he said with a playful lit to his voice.

The two got in with little interference. They took a quick glance over the menu and called over a waiter. Masamune ordered a medium-well done steak and asked for some extra bread sticks. Halibel ordered grilled hallibut with a side of thick cut fries. The both of them ordered tea to dink. The two made some small talk waiting for the meal; nothing important. Once they got their food however, the two muttered a quiet "itadakimasu" and they dug into their meal. They had nothing but praise for the quality of the food. They finished their meal and left a large tip. On the way out Masamune asked if the could see the manager. He soon came out from the back. He was a thin man with combed-back, light brown hair and coal black eyes, dressed in and expensive business suit. "Was there something wrong sir?" the man asked with a slight Italian accent.

"No, everything was fine. I just wanted to thank you perssonally for running such a fine establishment and to pass my graditude to the chef," Masamune started. "And I want to profess my thankfulness in the form of this." He pulled a check out of his pocket and gave it to the manager. He walked out the doors after paying for his meal and said, "Don't spend it all in one place!" he called out with Halibel right beside him. The manager looked at the check and passed out at the shear number of zero's in the check. His last thoughts were, _'I will dedicate a dish at this resturant to that man, as soon as I find out who he is.'_

At the house

Masamune was on the couch in the third story living room wearing a baggy T-shirt and some grey sweat-pants, flipping through channels on the T.V. while waiting for Halibel to get out of the shower. He had already taken his and had taken the liberty of grabbing a warm and fluffy blanket from the linen closet and filling a large salad bowl to the brim with potato chips. After a few minutes of skipping through infomercials and game shows, he found a station that was apparently faving a movie marathon with movies of all genres and ratings (AN: Why can't I find a channel like this?) Just as he put the remote down, Halibel walked out of the hallway, her hair was still wet and loose and she was wearing plaid, flannel Pajamas in several shades of blue. She stopped wereing the sweatshirt afer Masamune reaffirmed her that she was _extremely _beautiful_. _Helifted up one side of the blanket, "Care to join me?" he asked.

Halibel did just that and pecked him on the cheek, "Did you even have to ask?"

The two watched the movie marathon untill two in the morning. They decided they had enough of the movies and Masamune changed the channel to a old sit-com. The two watched in a comfortable silence untill Halibel spoke up.

"Err, Masa-kun?" she asked hesitantly. Masa diverted all his attention to her. "Yes, hime?" Halibel wasn't sure how to start so she just went with her gut. "Well, do you remember that _incident_ in class before the bell rang?" Masamune blushed and nodded,"An how you said we're both a little _pent-up_?" Again, Masamune nodded, "Well…"she hesitated, "I think I know something we can do for a little release," she ended, blushing redder than a tomato.

Masamune jumped to conclussions and instantly thought she meant intercourse. "Halibel, don't you think were a bit young for _that_?" he nearly screamed.

Halibel caught on and started waving her hands in front of herself. "No, no! I wasn't suggesting _that_," Masamune exhalled deeply, "…but maybe some… _petting_ would be Okay?" she half suggested, half asked.

Masamune was confused. "What do you mean by petti…Oh!" He was stopped mid-sentence by Halibel running her hand over his crotch. Unfortunatly, their wasn't much between her hand and his member save for the cloth of his sweat pants and his boxers.

"Well?" Halibel asked, voice heavy with pent up sexual frustration and lust.

"…*Sigh* Fine," he caved, "but _only_ petting!" he said adamently.

**Lemon Start**

Halibel accepted that and got to work undoing the buttons on her night shirt while Masamune got into only his boxers, the rest of his clothing discarded on the floor along with the blanket. Halibel was about to take off her shirt but she was interupted, "Wait," Masamune held her arms, "let me." She nodded and put her arms down by her side and waited for him to remove her shirt.

Masamune at the moment was trying to keep his heart from exploding. _'Come on Masa! Be a man! You can do this! Don't chicken out!' _After his mental pep talk, Masa finally, but slowly, removed Halibel's shirt. "Beautiful," he said as he took in the magnificent sight before him. Halibel's breasts were perfect in every sense of the word. They were full C cup which made her _quite_ developed for their age. They didn't droop. They were smooth and perky. His belief that her tan was natural was cemented in even further due to a lack of tan lines. Her aereolas were the perfect size and and light shade of pink. The nipples themselves were slightly hardened.

"Like, what you see?" A blushing but smirking Halibel asked.

"More than you can imagine." He answered. He was still staring at them when Halibel took his hands in hers and started showing him how to touch them without hurting her and how much pressure to apply. Masamune took what she showed him and starting getting creative. He would tweak her nipples every so often and started making some stuff up. _'Hmm, I wonder…'_ He thought as an idea formed in his mind. He leaned in closer to Halibel's breasts and experimentally flicked the nub with his tounge. Halibel shivered a little at the new feeling. Taking that as a positive response, He took the entirety of the nipple and areola in to his mouth and began sucking gently while still fondling the other breast. Halibel hugged his head to her chest as he continued his ministrations. After several minutes, during which Masamune switched between breasts a few times, Halibel let out a low growl, "I can't take it!" then she released him from her hold and grabbed one of his hands in one of hers. "Please," she asked, almost begging, as she thrust his hand under both her pants and panties. "Give me release," she asked once again in a begging tone. Masamune quickly got over his shock and began moving his hand a bit. He eventually chose to rub his hand up and down her slit while focusing on his middle finger. He eventually decided to put one finger into her moist entrance. Eventually, he added his ring finger to that one. He could feel the tension building up, and all it would take is one final push to release it. He felt around and found a nub of flesh just above his fingers so, with some faith, he rubbed his thumb over it. Halibel let out a earth-shattering scream and fell over onto the couch, still shaking from her orgasim. Masamune pulled his hand out of her pants and stared at his hand covered in Halibel's fluids. He experimently sniffed and licked it. _'Sweet but bitter. An odd combination… but I like it.' _He continued licking his hand clean untill Halibel recovered.

Once she got back to reallity, Halibel noticed something. Masamune still hadn't had his release. So, while his attention was diverted to his hand, She pounced and pinned him down on the couch. "Hali-hime, what are you…" she silenced him with a searing kiss and slowly, _painfully_ slow, she began directing her kisses downwards untill she met the first and only barrier in between her and her prize. _'One day I will kill the inventor of boxers,'_ she vowed. She pulled down the pair of boxers and _something_ hit her chin, getting both a laugh and a groan from Masamune and a fake scowl from Halibel. She took stock of the pulsing, seven-inch rod before her and thought, _'where do I start?'_ She too took a leap of faith and start pumping the length of the shaft, first with one hand and then two. She kept doing this, occansionally adding rotations to her strokes until she felt his dick twitch in her hands. _'He's close,' _she thought. She began speeding up her her strokes and rotated her hands every stroke. The twitching became more vilent _'just a little…' _and with a final stroke and a animalistic roar from Masamune, his seed shot forth like a geyser. Due to Halibel's proximity to his member, she got some of the substance on her. Some got on her hands of course, but some also got in her hair and on her face and breasts. She took a finger and swiped some of it off her chest and tasted it. _'Hmm, salty and bitter. Different… but tasty,' _Masamune was still a bit dazed, but he could see Halibel staring down at her breasts, some of his seed still sticking to the top of them and on her face and in her hair. "There's some towels in the bathroom," He said with a slight slur. Halibel smiled at him and walked got of the couch and walked in the bathroom. With some searching she found the towels and cleaned herself up. As she exited she threw her ruined panties into the garbage.

**Lemon End**

As she walked back out she saw a fully dressed Masamune holding her shirt and the blanket. "Figured you might want this," Masamune said while helping her put on her shirt. She didn't bother buttoning up her shirt. Masamune smiled and embraced her. The two looked in each other's eyes, both have a even greater sense of love for the other than before. The two kissed for an amount of time they didn't even bother counting. As they broke apart, the two made their way to the couch, somehow free of their respective fluids. They curled up together as Masamune draped the blanket over them both and the lovers soon fell asleap in each others arms.

The next morning.

Halibel woke up to the sound of crying. Not just anybody's crying, Masamune's crying, her love's crying. She slowly got up and pinpointed where he was. He was in the kitchen leaning against the counter top. Almost as soon as Halibel saw him he gave one last sob and stood up wiping the tears from his bloodshot eyes. He turned and saw Halibel in the doorway. He looked at her with a mixture of fear and concern in his eyes.

"Halibel, I…I have some bad news," He started his voice sounding sadder than it has ever been. "It's…It's about your parents." He said, stepping within arms reach of her. Halibel's heart stopped. 'Please, no, no,' she pleaded. "The house caught on fire early this morning. They…didn't make it out," he finished as Halibel began sobbing, her body shuttering with every breath. Her eyes shut, wishing for it to not be true. Her legs gave out and Masamune caught her. He carried her bridal style to the less-than-extravagant, master bedroom. It was modeled after the rest of the floor and had some dressers and a four-poster bed on one side of the room. He made his way to the bed and maneuvered carefully until he was beneath Halibel. She curled up into his chest and he held her in his arms even after she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

In an unspecified location

High in the sky above Japan, a figure dressed in hakama robes, tabi socks, reed sandals, a white haori white the kanji for five emblazoned on the back, waited patiently for…something. He ran his hand through his brown hair and polished his glasses on his robes, but just as he going to put them back on, he stopped. The figure got a maniacal gleam in his eye and a cold smile dawned on his face. Just as he replaced his glasses a figure dressed in robes with a reverse color scheme to the first figure appeared. He had shoulder-length black hair, pure white skin, and emerald green eyes with green steaks going down his face. The most bizarre features about his person however, were the hole just below his neck and the half-helmet on his head that appeared to be made of bone.

"Aizen-sama, stage one is…" the second figure started.

"I know Ulquiorra. It is time begin planning for stage two." The first figure, now known as Aizen, replied. The cold smile cemented on his face.

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Song Bird's Passion**

And… cut!

Hooray for my first lemon ever! If it's bad, be honest and tell me.

I'll start easing in a few things next chapter, which will probably be **VERY** long and will have almost everyone who reads the story wanting to kill me.

For anyone who is wondering what _it _was. I'll be using the idea in a later chapter

_**NO!**_ This story will not and never will be only about the sex scenes. I will always focus on the plot first. I will throw in a lemon if I think it is appropriate or if one is demanded.

Well that's all I can think of this time, Adios me amigos!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry for making you all wait this long. I've been busy lately so I didn't have as much time for writing.

Anyway! Welcome to the sixth chapter of An Angel's Love. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed.

This is going to be a very important chapter and most of you will want to kill me near the end. Please keep reading this chapter to the end and you will see the method to my madness.

No lemon this chapter so everyone who hates adult content can breath easier. It will be gory though.

On with the show!

Talking- "Blah, blah"

Thinking/Emphasis- _'Blah, Blah'_

Angry/Hollows/Zanpakto spirits/attacks- "**HEY!**"

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form. I do not own any brand-name merchandise nor do I own any companies or businesses that may or may not be mentioned in _An Angel's Love_. I do however own my OC, Masamune and all backstory, unique powers, zanpakto spirits, hollows, and any enemies that I may or may not introduce in the course of this story. I am making no money from this story.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Paradise Lost**

"Old farts. Don't they know I have more important things to do than worry about PR for the company?" Masamune was annoyed. The old farts that ran his parents' companies while he was a child asked for a meeting with him today to discus his "coronation" as new CEO of both companies.

_Flashback:_

_Masamune was standing in front of the people who have been running his parent's companies for the last eleven years. The board was made up of old men who looked like they could keel over any minute but he knew they could run a business better than anyone else in Japan. Why else would his parents trust them with the two largest companies in the country? Masamune had been standing for a good two minutes and no one had said anything. 'I feel like a piece of meat in a lion's den,' He thought. The head of the board had enough of staring and decided to cut to the chase."Masamune, we believe the time has come for you to become CEO of both your parent's companies." This had Masamune stunned speechless. 'How do they expect me to run the business? I only just turned fourteen.' His thoughts were obvious to the rest of the board and its head gave a small grin. "Make no mistake. You won't have full control yet. We will be helping you along the way until the time has come that you can run everything by yourself," The old man bowed as much as he could, "How may we serve you Okami-sama?"_

_A deep frown marred Masamune's face at these words. "First off, don't call me -__sama. I haven't earned that much respect yet." The board was stunned at this. Most people would _demand_ to be referred to as –sama. "Second, I need to learn more about business so we need to develop a schedule some time to work on that. Thirdly, I think a merging of the companies is in order. It would keep my attention on one company instead of splitting it amongst two." The board was speechless at the boy's time management and business skills, even if he didn't know he had them. "Finally, I need to leave soon. I'm taking care of one of my friends at the moment and she needs my attention more right now." He said as he turned to leave. _

"_Wait a moment," the old man said, "we need to discuss the company merger right away." He called after the boy. Masamune sighed and turned around. "Can we please discuss this later?" After a moments thought everyone nodded. "Then lets do that, but I request that we name the new company… Sunrise Shipping." With that, he quickly ran down to the ground floor of the building and into the waiting limo._

_Flashback end:_

Masamune ripped off his tie and shrugged of his black suit coat. "How much longer until we get home Jives?" Masamune asked through the open partition.

"About five minutes Masamune-san," he replied.

"Can we hurry up a bit? Something feels … _wrong_." _Something's happened to Hali-hime, I know it," _He thought condescendingly. It has been a month since Halibel's parents died. Halibel has closed herself off from the world except for Masamune. He is the only one who has been able to even talk to her in past month. Whenever he is close to her she hangs on to him like a lifeline. _'The bad thing is, I know why she does it."_

_Flashback (again)_

_It was a dreary day at the funeral of Tia Miyamoto and Tia Hitomi. It was raining softly and the dark clouds covered every inch of the sky. Flowers weren't blooming, birds weren't singing, every animal, plant, and human felt the sadness and heartache of the child the two left behind. _

_At the cemetery, most people had left. They were all either distant relatives or friends of the two. None of them knew how to comfort the grieving teen. No one except a black suit clad Masamune Okami who had his arm wrapped around her shoulders, the other holding a black umbrella. He held her close as she cried out her endless tears. They stayed like this, standing over the graves of Halibel's parents, clad in a black suit and black dress, crying tear after tear. Masamune allowed his tears to fall silently, _'I must stay strong for Hali-hime.' _They stayed like this for one hour, then another, and then another. After those hours Halibel stopped crying and looked over the single, large grave marker for both of her parents. She kissed her hand and placed it on the monument. "Goodbye, kaa-san; tou-san." Masamune was hurt by her voice. It sounded empty, hollow, _dead_. She turned around and he looked into her eyes. They were empty. No emotions, no warmth that usually resides there, there was nothing in her eyes. She walked up and grabbed his arm, "Can we leave now?" she asked in the same, dead tone. _

"_Sure." The two walked through rows of graves to the limo. They both were broken at the deaths of Miyamoto and Hitomi but the question was; can Halibel be put back together?_

_Flashback end:_

'I'm all she has left,' He thought sadly.

"Masamune-san, we're back." Jives' voice broke Masamune out of his memories.

"Thank you Jives," he said and got out of the car. As soon as his feat hit the ground he knew something was wrong. A sense of dread swallowed him up and made every hair on his body stand straight. "Halibel," he whispered. He ran like a bullet to the front door and quickly punched in the code. As soon as the door was open enough he ran inside and up the stairs to the second floor. He knew she was going to be on the third floor. _'She hasn't left it since her parents died,'_ he thought off-handedly. He quickly opened the secret staircase to the third floor and ran up faster then he ever has.

"Halibel!" he yelled as he reached the top. He was instantly buffeted by a wave of odor. _'What is this? It's metallic but way too strong to be any of the metal objects up here,'_ He tried to sort out the smell in his scattered state of mind. A second latter he found the answer. "Blood," chocked out the word as if it was poison. He rushed to the bathroom door and could smell the blood stronger than ever. He tried opening the door but it was locked from the inside. He tried to force the door open but he couldn't. It seemed that Halibel had jammed the door. "Dammit! I'm so close!" He began punching the door in an effort to break it down. He was getting close but his arms were near dead when he got even close to breaking it down. _'Dammit! Come on arms. Don't give out on me now! I need to get to Halibel!"_

Something snapped inside Masamune at that thought. His steel wire bracelet began glowing dull silver. Masamune looked at his bracelet in shock for a moment but realized that the light it was giving off was somehow _rejuvenating_ his arms. Not just that, his arms felt stronger than ever! _'I'll worry about this later. Right now I need this door gone.'_ He drew back his fist and gave the door a mighty punch. The hinges _shattered_ and the door fell over, the locking mechanism reduced to a piece of twisted metal. He rushed to get a look at the tub. He immediately wished he hadn't.

Halibel was unconscious and sitting in a tub full of bloody water. The water had become so dark that only the parts of her that were above the water were visible. What was visible had lost almost all of the color it once had. Masamune put his disgust aside and checked to see if she had a heartbeat. _'It's faint but still there.'_ He quickly pulled her out of the tub and on to the bed of the master bedroom. He used a towel from the bathroom to dry her off and got some bandages to slow the bleeding from her wrists. He quickly called 9-1-1 and described the situation. "Okay, We'll be there as fast as possible." He hung up just as the dispatcher did. He looked back over to Halibel and saw that her bandages were already soaked through! He bandaged her wrists again. "If only I could help her more. Please, who ever helped me last time, I need that light again," he prayed. On cue, the bracelet shined once more, a little brighter this time. He went with his gut and held his hand over Halibel. The light coming off the bracelet was slowly but surely closing the wounds on her wrists and he could see her natural dark tan gradually coming back. He stayed like this for hours and could feel the drain the light was putting on him. He kept his hand over Halibel until he could see her breathing return to normal. As he let his hand fall to his side the light emanating from his bracelet stopped. He checked her heartbeat and was thankful that it was returning to normal. He allowed himself to pass out as he heard footsteps and medical conversation start in the living room.

At the Hospital

All was a quiet night in Tanzaku General Hospital's ICU. All that could be heard was the steady beeps of the various machines keeping the patients in the ward alive. However, one patient decided she had had enough sleep.

Halibel was slowly waking up, her mind was clouded and her limbs felt like lead weights. As she slowly eased into consciousness, she noticed the unfamiliar surroundings of the hospital and the myriad of machines connected to her. _'But I thought I was dead. I saw all the blood. How did I get here?'_ She was about to continue her train of thought when she noticed a presence beside her. Masamune was leaning over in the chair he was situated in, his head laying on his arms that were folded on the bed. His silver hair splayed around haphazardly, covering most of his face and arms. He was wearing the same clothes he wore to the meeting although there was one major difference. _'He's covered in blood,'_ She thought. Her mind was still numb so she didn't realize what that implied. With difficulty, she moved her arm to brush some hair out of his face, revealing the tear-scarred face beneath. Even as he slept, the tears flowed past his eyelids. Halibel slowly began to stroke his face, wiping away the tears as the fell. As her brain finally caught up to speed, her breath hitched in her throat and her arm stopped moving. _'He was the first to find me,' _she thought, a tinge of regret present in her mind.

Masamune unconsciously registered the loss of contact and began waking up. _'I was having a beautiful dream to,'_ He thought. He woke up slowly and instead of seeing the unconscious form of Halibel next to him, he saw an awake Halibel looking right at him.

Three…

Two…

One…

Like a spring, Masamune launched himself at Halibel, engulfing her in a bone-crushing, heart-warming hug. "I thought…you were…" He started talking but dissolved into tears and sniffles before he could finish. Halibel embraced him back and closed her eyes in self-hatred. _'I forgot how just how much Masa-kun cared for me,' _She thought.

Slowly but surely, Masamune calmed down. However, He was still holding on to Halibel for dear life. They sat in silence, holding each other for what seemed to be hours on end. That is, until the silver-haired teen voiced the question Halibel had been dreading.

"Why?" One word. One word that held so much force behind it that she could _feel_ the question before she heard it.

"Because," she started, "I was afraid." Masamune was thrown for a loop with that.

"Afraid of what?" He asked softly. It_ was_ a hospital after all.

Halibel held him tighter. "I was afraid," she paused, "of losing you." Masamune quirked an eyebrow at this and made a sound of confusion. "It was maddening. I couldn't bare the thought of losing you, so I thought that I might as well go out while I you were still here."

Masamune pulled back from the embrace, just enough to let Halibel look into his eyes. She was lost in them as soon as she saw them. Twin pools of molten gold, reflecting nothing but warmth and compassion to friends that morph into two amber orbs of cold fury to those that would hurt those who he cared about. When he looked at her now she saw warmth radiating from him unlike any other time before. His eyes were glowing like embers; lit from the inside by an emotion so powerful it has brought kings to their knees.

Love. Pure, unfiltered, devoted, love. After staring into each other's eyes for what seemed to be an eternity, Masamune spoke, "I will _never_ leave you." She could see the honesty of the words dancing in his eyes, and finally, for the first time in the month since the funeral of her parents, Halibel cried. She cried long and hard into the deepening night; crying for her parents, crying for the pain she put Masamune through, crying for the elation she felt at the words Masamune spoke. Her cries eventually dwindled to naught.

"Feeling better?" Masamune asked in hushed tones. Halibel nodded in response. She sunk in to the embrace for a moment then sat straight in her bed. "Now that you're awake, any questions?"

"How long have I been here?" she asked impulsively.

"Two… wait." Masamune looked to the bedside clock. _12:01 _"Three days," he corrected.

"H…how bad was I," she asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

Masamune hesitated for a moment, "Pretty bad. Your body temp was down to 85 degrees Fahrenheit and you lost more than 60% of your total blood supply." He knew what she was going to say next.

"I should be dead. How am I still alive?" she asked with obvious amazement.

*Sigh* "I don't really know how but, somehow, my bracelet saved you," he said holding up the mentioned accessory for effect.

"How?" Halibel questioned.

"I don't know. When I tried beating down the door my arm tired out before I could barge in. I just thought solely about getting to you and my bracelet started glowing. I felt my arm get better, _stronger._ I _destroyed_ the hinges of the door and got you to the bed. I tried bandaging your wrists but you were bleeding to fast. I prayed for that glow to return and it did even stronger than before. I focused on healing you and my arm guided itself. I realized just how taxing that glow was on me. By the time the medics got there I was drained." Halibel was taking this all in and stared at the bracelet with awe and a little bit of fear. Masamune noticed this and tried to calm her down. "Don't worry. It's just a normal bracelet now. I did ask them to analyze it though and the only unusual thing about it was the abnormally high density of the metal." This served to quell some of Halibel's worries.

"So, what's all happened since I've been out?" She asked.

"Well, It took six blood packs to get you stable, I haven't left the room since I woke up, the doctors have been running tests on you t see how you are still alive, and the hospital is going to pay for your treatments." Masamune listed off. Halibel was surprised at just how blood she had lost. She was even more surprised that the hospital was paying for her care. They don't usually do that unless it is a life threatening condition. She voiced this question and was met with a confusing, and slightly infuriating, answer. "It's because of how long it took for the ambulance to get to the house. Normally it would still take a half hour for them to arrive because of the distance, but it was four hours before they got there. I asked them about it when I woke up and was told that whenever they took the most direct route They would be engulfed in a green light and would be facing the opposite direction. (Cookie for whoever guesses what the green light is!)" Halibel looked skeptical but then again, glowing bracelets aren't exactly normal either.

Halibel leaned back in her bed, "So what exactly do they have planned for me?"

"The doctor they assigned you told me that you would have to go to a therapist three times a week for a month or until your are deemed _mentally stable_." He said, adding a mocking tone to the last two words.

Halibel let out an amused giggle _'the first time she's laughed in a month,'_ Masamune thought. "Don't tell me you find that insulting?" Halibel asked, some laughter present in her voice.

"Of course I do! It's the stable people who crack under pressure. We nut cases on the other hand bend under pressure and smack the person behind it upside the head and say, **'LAY OFF OR I WILL RIP OUT YOUR KIDNIES AND USE THEM AS PAPERWIEGHTS!'**" This had both of them trying (and failing) to stifle their laughter. It seemed as though Masamune had successfully lifted the somber atmosphere that had settled in the room. As the two let their laughter die out, they locked eyes and slowly began inching closer. Just as they were about to kiss however,

"Patient check!" said a very bubbly and slightly obnoxious voice. As the two, now heavily blushing, teens separated. The source of the voice was the nurse assigned to Halibel. She was nothing special. She looked at the two teens, "Was I interrupting something?" oblivious to the teens' embarrassment. Meanwhile, the two were plotting revenge towards the nurse.

One Month Later.

It has been one month since the dreadful day that almost ended the life of Tia Halibel. A day both her and her boyfriend, Okami Masamune, will never forget. Since then, the two have spent as much time as possible together, making the most out of life. Halibel had come to except her parents' death and deal with it thanks to her therapist and Masamune. Masamune was slowly becoming an ideal leader for the company formed from the businesses his parents left him. The new company, Sunrise Shipping, was the number one delivery/shipping service in Japan and one of the top ten in the world. The lessons were mind numbing, but the old geezers that ran the company until recently were geniuses when it came to business. He was learning everything from finance management to knowing how to throw the best corporate Christmas party.

The two had also decided that they had found the most exciting indoor activity (does it really matter when you have a ball room?) for the winter months. Sparring. They had figured this out one day after a particularly boring business lesson and one very frustrating therapy appointment.

_Flashback:_

"_Ugh… so bored," Masamune groaned from his seat on the couch. Today's lesson was the importance of high quality cardboard for the packaging boxes. _'That just _exudes_ excitement,' _Masamune thought sarcastically. It was at this moment that Halibel made her grand entrance into the living room… stomping up the stairs and punching a crater in the wall. _'Note to self, _never_ annoy Hali-hime.' _He thought with a gulp. "Something wrong, Hali-hime?" Halibel shot him the most evil glare she could, which was quite evil. _'If that glare is anything to go by, I'm boned,'_ Masamune deadpanned. _

"_I just got back from a therapist who doesn't know the meaning of the words shut the fuck up and that's the first thing you say?" Halibel was furious. The therapist she was recommended to was good, but she just didn't know when to shut up. Halibel was nearly deaf for nearly three-fourths of the ride home. _

_Masamune sighed. "Come on time for a sparing match." In reality, the two had never sparred. They usually just watch each other train and give them help were possible. _

"_Are you nuts? It's the middle of January and the temperature out side is what, 30, maybe 40 degrees?" Halibel ranted._

_Masamune shot her an are-you-stupid look, "You do realize we are standing above a room that is roughly the size of a soccer field and has the best heating system on the planet? Either way, your mad and I'm bored; it's a win-win situation."_

_Halibel tried to find a flaw in her boyfriend's logic. Needless to say, she couldn't. She just shrugged and turned and walked down the stairs. Masamune followed soon after. As they reached the second floor Halibel turned to walk down the grand stairs. Masamune merely ran past her and vaulted over the railing and landed n the first floor. Halibel flew down the stairs and stared angrily at him. He just shrugged and got into the stance for Jeet Kune Do. Halibel responded in turn with the Muay Thai stance. _

_The two were locked in a stare-down, both waiting for the other to make the first move. Halibel, being in an enraged state, rushed in a lazy arc towards her boyfriend turned sparing partner. Halibel swung forward with a fist only for it to rush past Masamune's head. She turned her punch into a vicious elbow but Masamune bent backwards to dodge the blow. She retaliated with sweeping his legs out from under him, causing him to be prone on the floor, wide open for her heel drop. Masamune quickly rolled out of the way and pushed himself up with his hand. Halibel swiftly rebounded from her failed attack and dashed forward, hoping to catch him off guard. She failed, her right knee blocked by Masamune's own. She tried for a left hook but her hand was brushed aside. _'Dammit! Why can't I hit him?'_ she pondered. She tried several attacks and each was blocked as easily as the first. When she studied Masamune's face she saw he was smiling a genuine smile. He was enjoying every moment of the spar. This confused Halibel and she voiced her query as the two locked hands in a grapple-like struggle. "Why are you smiling? Glad I can't hit you?" _

_Masamune just smiled, "It's not that, I just I've never fought an opponent that has lasted this long. As for not being able to hit me, I can't either. Your guard is perfect." He said as he slowly was gaining dominance in the power-struggle. _

_Halibel grinned a bit at the praise, "I'm not called the Kogane-nami (Gold wave) for no reason." Halibel had made a name for herself in the Muay Thai world as the Kogane-nami by perfecting her defensive stances and brutal strikes. She was as fierce and flowing as water in all her battles and could block all attacks faster than most her age could throw them. She slowly evened out the struggle between the two._

_Masamune smirked at his girlfriend's flaunting of her ring-name. "Well, I didn't earn the title of Hayai-gin (Quick silver) by being a slouch either." Masamune's nickname emerged from his fast, fluid, and usually very straightforward moves that sometimes flowed so well that his hair caused him to look like a silver blur floating around the opponent. _

"_Well then, why don't we stop fighting like pansies and live up to our names!" Halibel said, screaming at the end. The two broke apart from their grapple and rushed in with more intensity than before. Every kick was either jumped over or blocked with a reciprocating kick. Every punch sidestepped or brushed away. Halibel was launching fewer attacks but blocking with more efficiency and striking with more intensity. Masamune was giving dealing faster blows but they had less power behind them. He also preferred dodging to blocking. The duo's blows flowed together in a meshing dance of force and limbs that was trailing over the entirety of the hall, the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoing like thunder. They kept this up until they finally gave out and collapsed on each other, panting heavily._

_Masamune was the first to speak, "Feeling better?" he asked._

_Halibel moved into a more comfortable position; half laying on Masamune, half embracing him. "Very much so," she replied._

_The two ended up falling asleep on the floor, completely content with each other's presence. _

_Flashback end:_

It was after one of these sparing sessions that Masamune had an idea on how Halibel should spend her birthday. The duo were decked out in their sparring clothes which, for Masamune, consisted of loose, black pants tucked into white socks and black kung fu shoes (if anyone knows the real name, please tell me.) and a tight, white tank-top. For Halibel, her outfit was comprised of loose, gray pants tucked into black socks and white kung fu shoes while wearing a plain, black tube-top. They were sitting back-to-back while cooling off from the spar.

"Hey, Hali-hime?" She answered with a _hmm_ of recognition. "How about we go to he beach for your birthday?" Halibel looked over her shoulder like he was crazy. Sure her birthday was next month, but even then it would be to cold to go to the beach.

"You kidding? It's way to cold for beach parties right now," she replied.

Masamune gave his, now patented, shit-eating-grin, "Who said anything about the beach here?"

"I'm not quite following you," she admitted.

"I'm now the CEO of the largest package delivery company in Japan. I think I can get us two tickets too wherever-the-hell-I-want," he said with a smidge of cockiness present in his voice.

Halibel grinned and thought for a moment, "Hmm… I hear Hawaii is pretty nice this time of year."

3 weeks later

It was a beautiful day in Hawaii. Birds were chirping, waves were breaking on the beach, fluffy white clouds were floating lazily through the gentle blue sky. In the midst of this paradise, two teens were walking up a mountain to there temporary home. Well, one was walking; the other was straining under a mountain of luggage.

The struggling teen asked, "Hali-hime, why did you bring so much stuff? We're only here for ten days." The tower of suitcases was threatening to topple over in to the dirt road. Masamune wasn't even visible under the load.

Halibel was wearing a pair of blue-jean shorts, a yellow tank-top, and sandals. She answered his question without stopping or turning. "I like to be prepared."

"Prepared for what, World War III?" he asked.

"Maybe, I also might have that bikini you bought me as an early birthday present," she said with equal parts seduction and teasing lacing her words.

Masamune didn't need to be told twice. He picked up the pace and, somehow, got ahead of Halibel. "Hurry up slowpoke!" He yelled behind him. Halibel blinked confusedly _'how the hell did he get ahead of me?'_ She giggled as she realized that his motivation was the thought of her in a bikini. She picked up the pace and beat him to the house by several seconds.

The house was built into the side of the mountain overlooking the ocean. The house itself was a sky blue color with white around the windows, doorframe, roof, and the stairs leading up to the front door. (Think the house from Lilo & Stitch)

Halibel decided to take pity on Masamune and took half the suitcases, allowing him to see in front of himself again. The two walked up to the door and with some tricky maneuvering, got the front door open. The inside of the house had dark hardwood floors and the same color scheme as the outside of the house. "Now," Halibel started, "Lets get unpacked and plan out this little vacation

One unpacking session later

The two were lounging on the deck outside in a hammock. Masamune was wearing some black shorts with white lines on the sides, a blue Hawaiian shirt with white flowers, and some man sandals (mandals). He had a black bucket hat (Urahara's hat but black with white rings on the rim) sitting on a table next to the hammock.

"So what's the plan?" Halibel asked.

"Well, for the next week I signed us up for joint surfing lessons," Halibel was delighted at the prospect of learning how to surf, "the day after we finish is your birthday and I have a surprise ready for it, and finally I had something special commissioned that should be ready by the time we get back, and no I won't tell you what it is." Halibel was a little put off at that.

"So, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Masamune asked.

Halibel snuggled closer to him, "I'm liking the idea of staying here all day."

A light bulb went off in his head, "Hold that thought." He wormed his way out of the hammock and disappeared into the house. Five minutes later he came out holding a potable radio and a tray with two glasses and a pitcher full of some orange liquid. He set down the radio and turned it to a tropical station playing relaxing music. "Introducing Masamune's great orange island juice," he said in the corniest Jamaican accent while pouring the drink. Halibel took a glass and helped Masamune into the hammock. The two spent the rest of the day watching the ocean and sky, listening to island tunes, and drinking their drinks.

The next day

Halibel and Masamune were walking along the beach towards their first surfing lesson. Halibel was in a darker pair of shorts and a red tank-top and Masamune was wearing blue shorts with light blue stripes, a white Hawaiian shirt with black flowers, and his bucket hat. His ever-present bracelet was … err, present. Halibel was carrying a duffle bag over he shoulder.

"So where is our instructor?" Halibel asked.

Masamune scanned the beach for any surfers, " He should be somewhere around … **what the fuck!**" Halibel snapped to whatever set Masamune off and was instantly disgusted by the sight. Two people, a man and his son by the looks of it, were hugging on the beach as a wave crashed behind them. The two both had hideous bowl cuts and the largest eyebrows ever seen. The worst part however was the swim-wear of choice the two picked.

Speedos. Green Speedos. Needless to say the entire beach was disturbed beyond imagine by the two and gave them a wide birth. (Note: I do not own the anime I am referencing with this scene)

Our favorite teen couple was stunned. Both of their minds had shut down at the hideous sight. This was how their surf instructor found the two. He moved the two away from the scene and to a less crowded portion of the beach.

"Ughh, what happened?" the two asked as one once their minds rebooted.

"I see you've met our … unique tourists. Don't worry they only stay for three days every year." They looked up to the source of the voice. The man in front of them was roughly six foot eight with brown hair and black eyes. He had a light tan to his skin and was quite toned. He was wearing a pair of red swim trunks and had a whistle around his neck. He appeared to be in his thirties. "Hello, my name is Pakelika Kale. I'm a lifeguard here and for the next week I'll be your surfing instructor. You can call me Pa."

Masamune stood up and helped Halibel get up. "My name is Okami Masamune, call me Masamune or Masa," he said while shaking Pa's hand.

"Hi, I'm Tia Halibel. Just call me Halibel," she said, shaking his hand as well.

Pa clapped his hands together, "Well, welcome to Pa's School of Surf. By the end of the week you'll be ripping up waves like you've been doin it for years. First things first, get into your beach clothes. Changing booths are over there," He said while pointing to a row of small huts. Masamune took of his sandals, shirt, and hat revealing his muscular frame (for a fourteen year old). He left them on a nearby beach chair. Halibel walked into one of the huts and came out a few minutes later wearing a yellow bikini. Masamune was drooling slightly as she came walking over. Halibel closed his mouth for him and wiped his chin.

"Down boy," she said teasingly as she patted his head. Masamune straightened up and was blushing a nice shade of scarlet. Pa was off to the side rolling on the sand laughing.

He stood up and cleared his throat, "Okay, first lesson," he walked over to a stack of surf boards and pulled out two, "Find the right board."

Several hours later

The two trudged into the bedroom of their house and collapsed. "That was brutal," Masamune said, his face buried in a pillow.

"That might be worse than my Muay Thai training," Halibel said. The two laid there for some time and finally rolled into comfortable positions and fell asleep.

Seven days later

"**Yahoo!**" a joyfull yell ripped through the air on another sunny day in Hawaii. The origin of then source could easily be identified as our favorite couple. Pa was true to his word and before they knew it, they were surfing like professionals. Masamune was in black with white stripe shorts and was on a board that was white with a red line running up the length of the board, gold stripes outlining and running up the center of the red line, black tribal markings in the shape of a cross, and silver lines outlining the tribal markings. If one were to look from beneath the board they would see a red sun with red rays and a wolf outlined in black curled around it.

Halibel was in a light blue bikini and had a navy blue board with wave patterns along the edges, detailed in white. On the under side was a golden shark in a roaring pose. This too was an early birthday present.

The two were not alone. Pa was surfing along with them on a red board with a white cross, signifying his status as a lifeguard. The three were playing a game of "surf-tag" as Pa called it. The rules were the same as a normal game of tag just with water. The trio was ripping up the waves, flipping over each other, spinning around, hiding in the tube, any trick that could be done (and some that can't) was used in the game. So far, Halibel was "it" and Pa needed to get back to his station so it was just her and Masamune. She had tried every trick she knew and was out of ideas. Suddenly, a devious plan made its way through Halibel's head and she grinned and mischievous grin.

Masamune was riding the waves and looking out for Halibel. So far, he's been able to stay out of her reach but he had a feeling she had something planned. His suspicions grew when he saw her catching up to him out of the corner of his eye. _'Lets see what you've got up your sleeve,'_ he thought as he made no attempt to move.

"Oh Masa-kun," Halibel said in a singsong voice. Masamune looked over to Halibel '_Bingo'_ Halibel thought as he fell right into her trap. She moved her hand up to on side of her bikini top and pulled slightly, revealing a small patch of pink skin. It wasn't showing her entire nipple but it was enough to make Masamune lose his balance and fall off the board. "You're it," she yelled in the same musical voice.

Masamune washed up on shore along with his board and was promptly followed by Halibel. As he pulled himself out of the sand he tried his best to look at Halibel menacingly. She just kept staring into space innocently and helped him up. Masamune gave up and pecked Halibel on the cheek. "That was a dirty trick you know," he said.

"I know but I never said I would play fair," she replied.

Masamune rolled his eyes and led her off by her hand. "Come on, we need to get cleaned up for tonight."

Halibel asked, "What's tonight?"

Masamune gave one of his shit-eating-grins, "Why, it's your birthday of course!"

That night

Masamune was leading Halibel through the city. When Halibel asked where they were going she received, "It's a secret," for an answer. Halibel was wearing a mid-sin length, navy blue, strapless dress with tiny diamonds embedded into the dress. Along with that she was wearing black open-toed high-heels and her hair was split into three separate, small pony-tails, one on each side of her head and one at the back. Keeping them in place were six beads, two per "tail", styled to look like spherical whirlpools. Once again, gifts from her boyfriend.

Masamune was wearing a black suit coat and black suit pants, a red silk shirt, a black tie with silver diagonal stripes and gold cufflinks along with a pair of black dress shoes.

"Where are we going again?" Halibel asked. She was starting to doubt her boyfriends usually perfect sense of direction.

"It's just through here," he said as he pulled back some low hanging tree branches and gestured for Halibel to step through. She did and what she saw was beautiful but not spectacular.

There were two wooden foldable chairs set up on a small, secluded beach. Between the chairs was a table and under the table was a cooler. Masamune led Halibel to a chair and he sat in his. Halibel pointed to the cooler, "What's in there?"

Masamune pulled out two glasses and a pitcher of a familiar orange liquid, "Masamune's great orange island juice," he said in the same corny Jamaican accent. He handed Halibel a drink and poured one for himself.

"So this is your surprise? A romantic night on a private beach?" She asked a little skeptical.

Masamune smiled and looked at a watch that was hidden in his coat. "The surprise should start in three … two … one." Right as he said one, a low "boom" was heard out in the ocean. A split second later, a loud "pop" and a large explosion of light was seen high in the sky. Fireworks.

Halibel was staring at the fireworks show out over the ocean. A few of the fire works even spelled things like "Happy Birthday Halibel" and "I Love You" and such. The fire works went on for hours and by the time they were finished a large cloud of smoke was floating in front of the moon.

The two made it back to their temporary home and started up to their shared room.

"Thank you Masa-kun," Halibel said as she laid a searing kiss on Masamune's lips.

As the broke the kiss, Masamune smirked, "If that's how you thank me then I'll have to have more firework shows." The duo let out a small chuckle and made it into the bedroom. Halibel walked through the door and turned to face Masamune.

He closed the door and turned to her and wrapped her in an embrace. "Now about that stunt at the beach." Halibel grinned.

Let it be said that not much sleeping was done that night.

Two days later

We find the two teens walking out of a jewelry store in Tanzaku Town. Their plane from Hawaii had landed the night before. Halibel was clad in a sundress resembling the one she wore all those years before and a light jacket over that.

Masamune was wearing black Converse sneakers, baggy black cargo pants, a white with silver skull belt buckle, a white long sleeve undershirt, and a red short sleeve T-shirt with a black dragon roaring on the front. His bracelet secured to his wrist.

Their reason for coming out of a jewelry store was to pick up Halibel's third part of her birthday surprise. It was a beautiful, silver, heart-shaped locket with engraving of crossed swords on one side and a engraving of a tsunami on the other. Inside the locket was a picture of both of them as kids at the park, both asleep on a bench, and another picture on the other side of the two of them kissing on the beach, no doubt taken by Pa. Both pictures were cut to fit perfectly and were treated to have a sepia tone. (That brownish tone that old pictures have). A silver chain held up the locket. Of course after getting such a beautiful and meaningful gift Halibel was basically _glued_ to Masamune's arm and giving him a peck on the cheek every few steps. Both were planning on walking through town all day and just enjoy the beautiful day.

Plans change.

"**YYYYYYYYAAAAAA!**" a cry chilled the air to near-freezing temperatures. The sound didn't sound like it could come from any animal or machine. The only way it could be described was the cry of the damned.

"W…What was that?" Halibel asked, her clothing no longer enough to keep the chill away from her.

Masamune looked around, only just noticing that they were the only one on the street. "I…I don't know Hime," he said.

Tremors started coming, shaking the two more and more with each passing one. Then they heard footsteps. Thump, thump. Each step louder than the last. Every fiber of their beings was yelling at them telling them to run, to get as far away as possible, but their bodies were frozen from fear. The chill got worse and worse until the windows on the street frosted over. Finally, after what seemed to be hours, the cause of the tremors, the chill, and the fear came into view.

It was a hulking monster, only vaguely humanoid in the furthest stretch of the word. It easily reached forty feet high and maybe more. It's skin was a sickly green-blue, almost like rotting flesh. Its arms were thicker and than most trees and ended in three, blade-like fingers that were wider than a person near the base. The arms hung at knee height. Its legs were long and thick ending in a flat base, no toes. Its torso was the most human of all its parts except that it had a gapping hole were its naval would be. Oddly enough, no blood, guts, or bone could be seen through the hole, only blackness. The most disgusting thing about this creature was its head. It had a white bone-like mask similar to a bull skull with horns and all wear its eyes would be was a black void with sickly yellow light shining from within. What made it so gruesome however, was the countless amount of gore that was flowing from the creature's maw. Blood, a vast quantity of it, was staining its teeth and jaw. Organs, limbs, and bones could be seen between the large teeth.

Masamune and Halibel were scarred more then they ever had been in their lives. They couldn't move, couldn't breath, couldn't even think straight. And slowly, menacingly, the beast moved toward its next decided meal. When it was within reach, it raised its hand behind its back, aiming straight for Masamune. Masamune realized this and tried to move, but he couldn't. He was paralyzed from the fear. Suddenly, the arm rocketed forward. Masamune knew it was too late and closed his eyes, waiting for the pain and death to come.

It never came.

He heard the splash of blood and opened his eyes.

In retrospect, he probably should have kept them closed.

Masamune saw red, the red of the blood that was now spilled on the asphalt, but I wasn't his blood, oh no. It was Halibel's blood.

She was ripped in half. Her lower half shredded beyond repair or recognition. All her organs below the stomach spread on the street in a gruesome display. Amongst the sea of red, shards of bone and scraps of skin lay on street adding variety to the painting of death. What was left of her was her upper body above the stomach. Her stomach, half her liver, and a severed spine were visible. Her arms were still whole and her chest was moving, although _very_ shallowly, and her eyes were open, if only just.

His fear of the monster and his knowledge of the monster even existing was long gone, his fear of losing Halibel was over powering all else.

He ran to her and put her head in is lap, moving her like she was glass. "Hali-hime, why?"

She looked up with hazy eyes and smiled a bit, blood flowing from a corner of her mouth, "People do crazy things…when they're in love." Her words were soft yet held so much emotion.

Masamune felt the tears flow down his face and made no attempt to stop them. "I thought you said that you were afraid of losing me? Don't you think I feel the same?!" he said.

Halibel just smiled some more, "Baka…death is never the end. We'll see each other again…I promise," She started coughing up blood. "Before I go…I want you to do three things…okay?" Masamune nodded. He would do whatever she asked. "First…I want you to have…my locket." Masamune carefully removed the locket held on to it. "Second…I want you to promise…that you'll live on…for me." Masamune was a bit hesitant but agreed in the end. "Third…I want you to kiss me." Masamune nodded and bent down until their lips touched in a last kiss. A kiss that said everything they couldn't. Halibel let her own tears fall, "I…see you later…Masa-koi?" she said in a questioning way.

Masamune nodded, "Yeah, defiantly…Hali-koi," he finished with a smile on his face. Halibel smiled and finally allowed herself to drift into her eternal sleep.

* * *

Unknown to the two teens, a faint silver aura was forming around them. The monster that was the cause of their sorrow tried to break the barrier but its claws could only bend the bubble of energy around them. It let out another roar and began charging its one ability that made it stand out from the rest. It lowered the temperature of its claws until frost could be seen forming on them and then slashed at the bubble. It let out a cry of victory as ice formed over the bubble but quickly went from celebrating to a roar of anger as the ice cracked and fell off the barrier. In it's rage it didn't see the glow of the aura intensifying.

* * *

Within the bubble, Masamune felt something snap, no more like something broke, two things actually. The first was that he felt himself break. His heart broke to, more than likely, never be fixed. His mind broke in that he could only think of two things, grieving and revenge. His body broke in that he felt sapped of energy almost like he had no will to live.

But with this breaking of himself, another thing broke from deep within. It felt as if a great dam had broke and an ocean of _something_ came through. That was when the shock finally wore off. Halibel's broken body, the field of energy around him, the huge monster that killed Halibel, and finally the brilliant glow of his bracelet. He felt the power around him. _'With this power I could do anything. I could save people's lives.'_

'_**Or you could destroy them,' **_a dark voice said from within his mind.

For a second, he really thought about following it's words but rejected it.

He began to reel in the aura around himself, "I know that with this power I could be a king among men. Force people to obey me." The aura was now a brilliant silver light, tightly pressed at skin level. "But that was never how I lived and I never will. I will earn respect, not demand it." He held his hand out and let the locket dangle in from his palm. "This locket is in my possession not only as a token of love, but also as a mark of my cowardice." He fastened the locket around his neck. "I vow upon this locket and upon Halibel's grave." He stared directly into the monster's eyes. "I will never allow anyone to experience this pain as long as I can stop it. I will protect all those who can't protect themselves." The monster began running towards him, arms poised to attack and frost trailing in the air. Masamune held both his arms in front of himself and focused his energy into a single point, forming a ball. "And if I must kill your kind to do this…"Just as the monster was within striking range Masamune released all the energy in the ball at the monster, destroying it and everything behind it for fifty meters. "…So be it." Masamune turned and left. He had tears and determination in his eyes, a hole in his heart, and a plan in his mind.

**Beware the Hayai-gin Less thee Wish for a Death Most Swift.**

* * *

In a dark alley in a shady part of Tanzaku town, a figure stirred. "Ughh. Where am I? Who am I? What's going on?" The figure asked, its feminine voice growing less drowsy and more frenzied as she spoke.

"Calm yourself young one." The figure swung towards the voice, finding a brown-haired, brown-eyed, glasses-wearing man in black hakama robes and a white haori. "My name is Sosuke Aizen." Aizen jabbed his fingers into air and a black void opened up. "Please, follow me and I will answer all your questions."

The figure jerked and asked forcefully, "Before I go anywhere, do you know what my name is?"

Aizen gave a smile that didn't reach his eyes, "Of course I do. You are Tia Halibel."

* * *

**Chapter 6: Paradise Lost – End**

Phew! I've been meaning to get this one off my chest for a while now!

Lets see, more than eight thousand words. A new personal record!

I'm sorry for the wait everybody (bows) PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! TT_TT

I promise that if I ever have a delay this long again I'll put up a notice.

Please review!

Adios me amigos!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay this s going to be a short (well short for me) chapter since I have no idea on how to fit this into what I originally had planned for chapter seven.

To let you know, it was March during Halibel's 'death'.

Welcome to the seventh chapter of _An Angel's Love._

On with the show!

Talking- "Blah, blah"

Thinking/Emphasis- _'Blah, Blah'_

Angry/Hollows/ attacks- "**HEY!**"

Translation- (___________)

Zanpakto Spirits- "Now, shout out my name!"

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form. I do not own any brand-name merchandise nor do I own any companies or businesses that may or may not be mentioned in _An Angel's Love_. I do however own my OC, Masamune and all backstory, original powers, original zanpakto spirits, original hollows, unique locations and any original enemies that I may or may not introduce in the course of this story. I am making no money from this story.

* * *

**Chapter 7: A New Sensei**

"Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls! Welcome to the forty-seventh annual World Martial arts tournament!" The announcer roared into his microphone with great charisma. (Think the tournament announcer from Dragon Ball Z) "We have a line up of the best fighters from all corners of the globe here today, so lets welcome them out with our best applause!" As the crowd cheered in excitement, fifty people walked out from behind an ornate carving of a dragon's head and climbed the stairs into the stone ring. (The ring looks like the one from the World Martial arts tournament in DBZ) "Now, lets meet today's challengers! Starting from the left is Konjou Shura, age twenty-five. On his right is …" He introduced all the contestants in a similar fashion, with some of them striking poses for the crowd, until he reached the last of the fighters, "And last but defiantly not least, Okami Masamune, age…**fourteen!?**" The announcer was stunned. _'Why is this kid allowed to be here?' _he pondered. While he was freaking out, the rest of the fighters and audience were sizing up Masamune.

He was stood at five feet eight inches from what they could tell. He had silver hair in a messy/spiky fashion. He was clothed in black baggy pants that were tucked into a pair of white socks and black kung fu shoes (what is their real name?). The pants were held up by a white cloth belt that had a cartoon-like skull buckle. He wore a white, skin-tight shirt with black tribal markings on the shoulders and the sides of his abdomen that showed of his toned upper body to the world. The shirt's sleeves disappeared into bandages that wear wrapped around his hands and half his forearms. Around his neck was a silver heart-shaped locket that had a design of crossed swords on the visible side, and on his right wrist was a bracelet made of what looked like steel cable inside a silver frame.

The weirdest, and most disheartening for those close enough to see, was his eyes. They were gold in color and showed no emotion at all. Twin golden abysses of absolutely nothing. Those close enough were wondering what could have caused such lack of feeling, but those who couldn't see it were thinking they would win easily.

They were wrong.

* * *

(I'm too lazy for all the fights so lets skip to the Finals)

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the finals of the forty-seventh World Martial Arts Tournament!" The spectators cheered in anticipation. "This match will be between the two contestants that fought their way to the top. Konjou Shura," The man stood at 6'2" ad short blond hair and brown eyes and was wearing a simple karate gi with no shoes and a black bandana around his forehead. He took a unique stance that had one leg bent under him and his other leg stretched out as far as possible in front while his hand were in a relaxed position with one arm above and behind his head and on in front and less bent. " and Okami Masamune!" No one in the crowd thought that this kid would come this far in the contest, much less as easy as he had. The first fight was more of a joke than anything. His opponent thought he was weak so he let Masamune have the first blow. Masamune landed one punch that sent his opponent out of the ring and halfway to the outer wall. The matches after that proved more of a challenge but not by much.

He took a stance similar to a boxer with both hand bent at elbow and in front of his face in half fists. His weight was constantly shifting form one foot to the other and his legs were bent slightly and about two-and-a-half feet apart.

The announcer decided enough suspense had been built. "Whoever wins this match will be given the title of Seken Saidai Musha (Worlds Greatest Warrior)! Are the fighters ready?" both nodded "Well then! Hajime (Begin)!"

The announcer quickly made his way out of the ring and into the area designated to the tournament staff. He went into a reserved box that was hidden behind a special pane of glass disguised to look like part of the outer wall of the ring. "So what do you think?" The announcer asked a cloaked figure standing near the glass. He was watching as Masamune and Shura were trading blows in the ring both fighting with ferocity of wild animals and the precision of a machine.

If he could have seen under the hood the announcer would have noticed the smirk that graced the features of the figures face. In a voice that told of the figures great power and experience, and more than a hint of amusement, he said, "I think I have finally found a student worthy of my teachings." Then he turned towards the match once more with hopes of a worthy student being the victor.

* * *

Masamune ducked under a kick aimed for his head and retaliated with a swift palm strike to the back of his opponent, Shura. His hand struck true as Shura was forced to tumble forward but recovered to his feet with a roll. "You're good gaki, but I won't let myself be beaten by a kid."

Masamune looked him in the eye "You have no say in the matter," His emotionless tone sending shivers up Shura's spine. Masamune then rushed forward, his body showing no signs of his next move. Shura prepared to defend from either side but made the grave error of leaving his face wide open. A mistake that Masamune took full advantage of when he flip-kicked him in the chin, sending him flying into the air, but he wasn't done yet. As soon as Shura landed, he saw Masamune leaping towards him with his fist cocked back and ready to cave his skull in. Shura swiftly rolled away just before Masamune landed, his punch causing small cracks in the stone tiles making up the ring. Shura then went on the offensive and rushed Masamune, grabbing his arm and tossing him in the air above him in one, fluid movement. Masamune's eyes widened _'Well, this is interesting.'_ He felt gravity's pull once more as he hurtled to the ground. On the ground, Shura had his hand poised to hit him in the back when he landed. Masamune saw this and shifted his weight at the last second so that he landed feet first on Shura's head and not on his hand. "That was quite a throw. I didn't think a normal person could toss someone that high," he said with some intrigue present in his voice. One of the few emotions he shows these days. He jumped off his head and landed a few feet from Shura.

Shura smirked, "I'm not exactly what you would call _normal_," he said with great arrogance. Masamune could also feel a small trickle of energy similar in nature to his own. His grin was wiped off his face and a twinge of fear made itself known in his mind. The cause was the sudden change in Masamune's eyes. What once were twin golden voids were now glowing silver orbs of cold rage. His own, invisible burst of energy didn't hurt either.

"Neither am I," he said. He moved so fast he was like a blur, truly living up to his title of the hayai-gin. He planted his fist deep within Shura's stomach, doubling him over in pain. He freed his fist from his opponent's gut and grabbed his arm in a vice grip. "Yield," he said.

Shura defiantly looked into his eyes, "or what?" Masamune answered him by twisting his arm, not enough to break it but enough to cause extreme pain.

"I said, _yield_," he repeated, raising his voice slightly.

Shura spit blood at his feet, "I said I wouldn't get beet by a gak…" he never finished his sentence as he was swept off his feet by Masamune as he let go of his arm, which was followed by a well place kick that both flipped Shura in midair onto his stomach and made him rise to chest height. With a mighty roar Masamune slammed both his hands into Shura's back in a devastating haymaker while discreetly sending two brief pulses of his energy into Shura to heal him and knock him unconscious.

Shura was out of it before he hit the ground.

* * *

The cloaked mans smirk went into a full out smile when he felt the energy coming off Masamune. _'At least I can skip that part of his training.'_ "Go and give him his victory, then bring him here," he ordered the announcer. He grinned and ran to the ring.

* * *

Before he even had time to cool down Masamune's hand was raised and the announcer was calling out, "And the winner and youngest Seken Saidai Musha in the tournament's history, Okami Masamune!" Masamune let a small grin grace his face and allowed some warmth back into his eyes, _'I'm one step closer to achieving my vow, Hali-koi. I've become the best martial artist in the world, or at least officially, but is that strength enough to fight those monsters?' _Ever since Halibel died nearly three months ago, Masamune was more reserved and distant but was dead set on fulfilling the vow he made. He studied until he was at the top of the class and then he kept on studying. He trained harder and harder every day, pushing himself to his absolute limits until he had nothing left to give then surpassed his limits. He practiced his guitar and his singing until his fingers bled and his throat was raw and swollen. And thanks to his _chi_; as he had decided to call the silver energy that he could call on, he would be healed the next day if not within a few hours. Through this he became stronger, faster, and smarter than ever. He even tried to control the chi and manipulate it but he wasn't having much luck with it; just enough to heal wounds from training and practicing and magnifying the force of his blows. _'I still haven't been able to recreate that attack I used to kill that…monster,'_

As the crowd was busy cheering for the person they thought wouldn't last the first round the announcer pulled a confused Masamune off to the side and into the box.

"Who are you and why am I here?" Masamune questioned the cloaked man.

"Ma, ma, (something like calm down) Masa-chan." The nickname caused Masamune to frown in annoyance, "You are here only to listen to a proposition of sorts. After all, it would be such a waste if you had all that energy and no training to use it properly."

"How do you know about that?" Masamune asked hastily. He was then buffeted by an immense pressure over every inch of his body. _'It's like gravity just went into overdrive,' _he soon as the pressure came it stopped and Masamune took a fearful look at the stranger.

"I know more about reiryoku (Spiritual power) than you will ever forget in your lifetime." The previous cheer was gone from his voice and was replaced with no nonsense, straight up, truth. With some flair he threw off the cloak and revealed his true looks. His body perfectly chiseled as though a sculptor made each muscle one by one and pieced together only the finest of his works to make this man. His pants were black, loose, hakama robes but were tied up at the ends with tattered bandages that wrapped around his ankles and parts of his feet. He wore a white cloth belt tied with a knot at the front. Around his hands were similar bandages to his feet although in much better shape than the former. The sole upper body garment he wore was a large, white haori with a black diamond pattern at the slightly shredded bottom and was completely lacking sleeves. His hair was pitch black and in a round shape with bangs that reached his eyebrows. Beneath narrow eyelids were coal black eyes that seemed to know more than all who saw them would ever know. His narrow face was turned into a slight scowl. It was soon replaced with a smile and warmth in his eyes. "Now, as for who I am, my name is Bruce Lee."

Masamune's mouth hit the floor in a rare show of emotion. "I thought you died years ago!" he asked when he recovered.

"I did." Bruce said in a tone like someone was saying the sky was blue.

'_Reboot…Reboot…impossible phenomenon encountered…system error…'_ Bruce laughed heartily at the confused look on Masamune's face.

"I did die, but I came back, sort of." Masamune's mind came back online when he heard _came back._ '_Does that mean…' _He filled that thought away for later. "I was part of what is called the Gotei 13 in what the living would consider 'heaven'." Masamune was skeptical and it clearly showed on his face. Bruce sighed "Sit down gaki, It's a _long _story."

One long story later

"So let me get this straight. When people die, their souls remain on Earth while being invisible to normal humans. Once they die, shinigami (Death Gods) come from the spirit world to use konso (soul burial) on the souls, which sends them to either the spirit world or hell depending on the soul. Shinigami also are sent to this world to destroy hollows, which are souls who have stayed to long in this world and their chain of fate has completely corroded or have been turned into a hollow by being eaten by another hollow. 'Killing' a hollow normally requires destruction of their mask and in actuality is a more violent form of konso." He paused to take a break and see Bruce validate the information so far. "Once a soul enters the spirit world, the soul gains the benefits of slower aging and no hunger as long as the soul doesn't use its reitsu. The spirit world itself consists of three distinct parts. The Rukongai, the Seireitei, and the Arano. The Rukongai (Wandering soul city) is where most souls end up after konso. It is split into the four cardinal directions (North, South, West, East) and then is further split up into 80 districts each, with the first being the best and closest to the Seireitei (Court of pure souls) and the 80th being the worst and furthest away. The Seireitei is the home of all noble families and the shinigami headquarters." Another pause. "The shinigami are trained at the Shinoreijutsuin (Spiritual Arts Academy) and from there become part of the Gotei 13 (13 Court Guard Squads). The ichibanti (First Division) taicho (Captain) is the soutaicho (Head Captain) of the Gotei 13 and delivers the rulings of the Chuo Yonjuroku Shitsu (Central 46 Chambers). He has say in all military matters unless his orders directly conflict with or are denied by chuo yonjuroku shitsu. And last is the Arano (Wasteland). It looks like it sounds. A massive wasteland for as far as the eye can see. It expands outwards from the end of the 80th divissions of the Rukongai. There is no law there and no teams hve come back to report on what is in the deeper parts of the desert that spans the only visible portion from the 80th districts." Pause and confirmation from Bruce. "Shinigami have several powers but the most vital is the zanpakto (soul cutter). They are sentient swords that are part of the soul and are solid representaions of the souls reiryoku. They have three known states. The first is fuuinzama (sealed state). It is the form a zanpakto takes when the user does not know the name of the blade and has no innate abilities, but it can manifest in sword designs unique to the user. The second is shikai (initial release). This form gives the user access to some of the zanpakto spirits power using the blade as a medium. The form the zanpakto takes and the powers it grants is different for every user although similar powers may appear from time to time. The third and last is bankai (final release) it allows the user potential access to every ounce of the zanpakto's power using the blade as a medium once again, although this is not always the case. On occasion, a portion of the weilder's body or their entire body is used as a medium. Gaining the full power of a zanpakuto's bankai takes immense will power and dedication." Masamune took a deep breath, "So is that about it?"

Bruce grinned, "Hai, pretty much." _'Sorry Masa-chan, but there's some things you don't need to know.'_

"And you want to train me?" Bruce nodded, "To use reiryoku," another nod, "like a shinigami," another nod. Masamune looked thoughtful for a moment. "…Doesn't that mean I need to die first?"

Bruce face-faulted and started coughing _'get's straigt to the point doesn't he,' _he thought. "N..not exactly. That's one of the reasons I can't train you I the use of zanpakto," Masamune seemed a little put off by this, "the other is that if I did, the Gotei 13 would know about your powers nd be able to know your every movement, savvy?" Begrudgingly, Masamune agreed with his logic.

"So what _are_ you going to teach me anyway?" he asked. "I mean, if you're going to teach me more about Jeet Kune Do (The way of the intercepting fist) than I doubt that that'll be enough against a hollow."

Bruce started laughing, a light chuckle at first and turned into a good natured roar of laughter. "Gaki, you don't know the first thing about the true nature of Jeet Kune Do do you?" Masamune gave him a confused look so he continued with a grin still on his face. "I created Jeet Kune Do while I was alive, that is true, but I also had discovered reiryoku during the creation process." Masamune was a little stunned at this revelation, "So I began experimenting with reiryoku and I eventualy learned to control it before my death and began infusing it with moves from Jeet Kune Do. The result was…explosive, to say the least." Masamune allowed some excitement to show on his face (which is still a lot) which got Bruce to elaborate a bit. "It caused my blows to hit stronger, I was faster, the reiryoku acted as a sheild around me, and after I died I developed a few mid to long range attacks." Masamune had stars in his norally cold eyes, _'This sounds to good to be true!'_

"But," _'There had to be a but,'_ Masamune thought, "There are a few limiting factors to the style. The first is an inability to attack and defend at the same time; whle attacking, the reiryoku sheild won't work. Second, there is a possibility of dieing while using the style's enhanced speed. You can go faster than your body can handle and that can realy tear you up and in the worst case turn you into nothing more than a pile of skin and bones with your organs scattered all over the place." Masamune mentally cringed at the thought, "The third and final restriction is this, it can never be used against normal humans. Shiniami and hollows yes, but _never _on humans. The influx of reiryoku that is forced into their bodys could potentially destroy not only their body, but their soul as well," he finished seriously

Masamune bowed and solemnly said, "I promise that, should you teach me the true Jeet Kune Do, I will never use its true form against a normal human, even in he most dire of circumstances."

Bruce smiled and stood up. He put a hand on Masamune's shoulder and Masamune stood up as well, "Well, then let's get started, with your learning ability we should have the basics and some of the mid level techniques down in two months."

Masamune stared at him in shock, "Two months? For that? It took me eight months to get the basics mastered for the normal version. From what you said it'll take that long to get that and the mid level techniques." Masamune still couldn't believe it. _'Jeet Kune Do was difficult enough to master the first time around, this know stuff will probably be worse!'_

Bruce tried calming him down, "Ma, ma, Masa-chan. Since you have the basics for the normal style down, we just need to tweak them a bit with reiryoku and since you can already access it, that takes out that much more time." Masamune calmed down a bit, "But your right, it will take onger than two months. That's why we'going to visit a friend of mine." Masamune didn't like the smirk on his new sensei's face one bit.

**Chapter 7: A New Sensei – End**

* * *

I write this chapter in the memory of Bruce Lee, the founder of Jeet Kune Do and star of multiple Kung Fu movies. And a role model like no other.

Who is Bruce's friend? I'm not telling.

Some people might find Masamune's attitude a bit off in this chapter. Well duh, his girlfriend died, idiots. He will be distant (not emo) next chapter as well and will slowly warm up as time goes on.

Next chapter he meets Ichigo and friends so goodbye Tanzaku town and hello Karakura!

If anyone wants me to use the English translation of any of the Japanese words tell me and I'll consider it.

Reviews are welcome, even ones that say I'm a horrible writer as long as they give good reason behind it. So, I guess I'm saying, constructive criticism is welcome and flames will be used to bake the DOOM MUFFIN! (Don't ask [unless you want DOOM!])

Adios me Amigos


	8. Chapter 8

I'm back! And man does it feel _good_! I know I haven't written in a while, and too be honest; I have no excuse for it. However, I don't plan on having a pause that long, but I can't tell you when the next update will come either. If I get a decent amount of reviews for a chapter than I will try and get a new chapter out soon after.

Anyway, I've got a few announcements to make.

First, I will NOT be using anywhere near as many Japanese terms as I did in chapter seven. I just was trying to get used to using them and showing you how I would translate them (However I will only translate a term ONCE).

Second, I will probably go back and redo the first few chapters in time. Not now but maybe after I get this story going again. I won't change anything major; I'll just make it more realistic (in bleach terms anyway).

Finally, up until a point, it will be almost an exact retelling of Bleach canon. There will be changes but it is almost entirely unchanged (minus Masamune's evolvement) up until just a bit before the Quincy arc. The reason is, is that I want this story to be able to be picked up by someone that has zero to little knowledge of Bleach and still be able to understand it, for the most part at least. Also your patience will be rewarded.

And now for the disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did, Aizen would have died in the last Manga chapter. I also don't own any brand-name merchandise that appears in this story. I do, however, own my OC.

On with the show! (AN: and time for another horribly cliché title!)

**Chapter 8: And so Fell the Sword of Fate**

In a world parallel to that of the living, ominous shadows stretched across endless plains of stark white sand; broken only by monolithic stone mountains and an occasional dead tree. These shadows, thrown by the pale light of this world's moon, stretched and twisted as though they were alive, and if anyone who could were to look into the shadows long enough, they would notice that the shadows would look back.

By some unseen force, large tendrils of inky blackness rose from these shadows and high into the sky, towards their ultimate goal; a meal.

* * *

Back in the plain of existence we all know and love, the same shadows as before emerged from the rolling clouds above the town of Karakura. They dropped like enormous raindrops and hit the ground like meteors, kicking up clouds of dust large enough to conceal all but their silhouettes and their sickly yellow eyes. And like a whisper in the wind they were gone, invisible to all but the most sensitive of onlookers; two gone to find sustenance and the two more gone to find souls that will meet their standards.

After all, even Hollows can by picky eaters.

With the second group, they decided to walk the nearly abandoned streets in search of adequate souls to feast on. Unfortunately, it seemed as though every living being they passed barely had enough spiritual pressure to keep them alive, never mind being considered an apitizer to the two monsters of the night. That is, until they felt _it_.

It was faint, and far away, but they could feel it all the same; compared to the energy of those they have encountered so far, it was like comparing a bathtub to a lake, no comparison. Lost in their hunger they rushed towards the source of the power they felt, not noticing the lack of both living and dead spirits as they got nearer.

Within moments they were where the origin of the reiryoku (spiritual energy) was coming from and it nearly made them howl in glee; this energy was delicious! The surrounding environment was absolutely saturated with raw _power_! They lapped up the reiryoku like a cat does to milk, and completely lost themselves in their indulgence. So gone were they that they didn't even notice the being walking calmly between them; garbed in clothing similar to the ninja of days long past, black baggy clothes for the lower half and a tight fitting shirt and gloves of the same color; it's head covered near completely by a black mask. All that remained visible were the eyes, or rather; they would be visible if this silent figure was not in the shadow of the creatures before it.

With a flicker of surprise and rage from the two hollows, they rounded on the smaller figure between them, murder on their minds for the being who had interrupted their meal. They noticed too late that they were attacking the source of the reiryoku flooding the area.

Right before the human (for he was indeed human) was flattened between the two beasts he disappeared in a blur of speed and rush of air, only to reappear high above them. The hollows noticed the disappearance of their pray and looked up. Suspended in the air the figure gave a mocking wave, eliciting a pair of growls from the monsters below, and vanished in another blur; this time appearing in front of the largest of the two (an ugly thing reminiscent of a certain giant reptile from a old monster movie series) at head height and let loose a ferocious kick the hollow's jaw, sending it careening in to a building, it was followed shortly by its partner (an even uglier crab/spider hybrid) who was hit by a devastating uppercut that sent it head over heels over heels over heels over… I think you get the point.

With the newly created space between the hollows and the human, the later descended towards the ground. The hollows rose and rushed back toward the human jaws open in their hellish scream. With a near inaudible sigh, the smaller of the three beings channeled a portion of his reiryoku to his limbs and waited for the hollows to come to him.

With a massive leap the reptilian hollow closed the gap only to be met by a right jab to the nose which knocked him on his back a few yards away. Meanwhile the many-legged hollow was scuttling around his prey in a laughable attempt to confuse him. In fact, the smaller fighter did let out a small chuckle and was further amused when the hollow roared in frustration. It decided to use one of the signature abilities of a hollow to teach the human before it a lesson. It's mouth open; the hybrid creature charged a blood red orb of reitsu (spiritual power/force). Just before it fired however, the fighter below jumped and forcefully closed the mouth of the hollow. The resulting explosion from the blast incinerated the majority of its head while leaving the human virtually unharmed.

As its brethren dissolved into the night, the reptilian hollow rose once more and ran towards the human in a frenzy. The target of the rush turned towards its attacker and raised his hand in a gesture leaving his palm facing towards the oncoming hollow. In a blinding flash the human was bathed in a silvery light. The light, his reitsu, coalesced into a point floating just ahead of his palm. As the hollow drew closer the human started the countdown '50 feet… 40 feet… closer, closer NOW!' all the pent up energy in his palm surge forward and hit the large reptile dead center on the mask.

As it was fading, the hollow finally got a good look of the eyes of the one who killed it.

They were gold.

* * *

"The hell's wrong wit' you?" a skate-punk asked, "You suddenly kick down Yama-chan and tell _us_ 'outta the way?'" Ichigo Kurasaki sighed; he really didn't have time for this. He ran a hand through his spiky orange hair and closed his brown eyes for a moment to relax.

"Say somethin'! You little-," the skate-punk went to punch Ichigo, but met Ichigo's foot instead, face first too. With a bored expression, Ichigo proceeded to stomp him into the ground while the rest of the "gang" looked on.

"Wah! Toshirin's getting-," he trailed off as he watched his "boss" being beaten.

A second punk interjected, "This is bad," and began backing away.

The first summed up the gang's collective thought, "That's so messed up."

"Quit yakkin!" Ichigo commanded while he, literally, stomped Toshirin's head into the asphalt. "All you temes, (bastards [singular: teme]) _look at that_!" Ichigo yelled as he pointed behind him, the gang (or at least those who were conscious) looked to where he was pointing and saw a small bottle with a few flowers in it, the vase however; was on its side.

Ichigo turned back to the skaters and got their attention, "Question one, what is that? You, in the middle!"

The third punk nervously answered, "Ano, (um, uh, er, etc.) a tribute for a kid who died recently…"

"Absolutely right!" Ichigo punctuated this with a kick the third punk's chin. "Okay, why would that bottle have fallen over?"

The first punk answered, "Well, we were skate boarding and knocked it over…" With a few more fast kicks he had knocked both remaining punks on their backs.

"I dare you to do that again!" Suddenly Ichigo seemed to be backlit by flames, "I'll make it so people have to lay flowers for you too!" At this threat all the punks screamed like school-girls and ran off saying "We're sorry!"

Ichigo waited until they left, and then sighed again. "If I scared them that badly, they probably won't come back here," he said to thin air. He turned around just as a girl with pigtails appeared. Not special in itself but when the fact she's floating over the ground and has a chain coming from her chest, it leaves only one option.

"I'll bring you some new flowers tomorrow," Ichigo said.

The girl smiled, "Thanks for chasing them away; now I can rest peacefully o-nii-chan (big brother)

Ichigo put the bottle right-side-up again, "You're welcome" He looked towards the sky and grimaced 'looks like I'll be late,' he thought. He started walking away and said over his shoulder, "hurry up and go to heaven," just as the little girl faded away.

* * *

I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, Age fifteen, high school freshman. My family runs the town clinic. We save and don't save lives. I don't know if that's why but…, ever since I can remember, I've been able to see ghosts.

* * *

Ichigo kicked off his shoes as he arrived home and made his way to the living room, "I'm home." He was instantly cut off by a kick to the head, courtesy of his father, Isshin, along with a "You're late!"

As Ichigo landed painfully on the wooden floor Isshin decided to rant, "You punk of son; you know our dinner time is seven o' clock every night."

Ichigo recovered and retorted with, "Is that how you greet a son who went out of his way to help a ghost on his way home!"

Isshin got in his son's face, "Disrupting our family time no matter what the reason deserves punishment!" At this, father and son broke out in to an argument/fight (firgument? Argight? Which is it?)

After Yuzu's(Ichigo's empathetic little sister) failed attempts of breaking the two up, a solid punch to his father, a ghost popping up in his home, and Karin (Yuzu's apathetic, sarcastic twin sister) getting more food and admitting her permanent denial of seeing spirits despite the fact she actually can see spirits, Ichigo decided he had had enough and went to bed.

The next day, Ichigo was on his way to school, worried about the news report from that morning. A few nearby houses had outside walls that exploded into the street. No one was injured but Ichigo just couldn't shake that uneasy feeling sitting in his gut.

As he passed by the little girl from yesterday's makeshift shrine he pulled a bottle with new flowers out of his book-bag, "Hello," he called, "You there?" a few feet away, the girl reappeared in a distinctive shimmer of the air.

"Ohayo (Good Morning) o-nii-chan," she said. She saw the flowers and smiled, "You know, you're the second person to give me flowers this morning."

"Second?" Ichigo was confused, he didn't know of anyone else who was spiritually aware other than Yuzu and Karin, "what did this other person look like?"

The little spirit put on a thinking face, "Ano, he was about your height, maybe a little taller. He had spiky hair; kinda like yours but it was this neat silvery color. He had really pretty gold eyes and… oh! He was wearing a uniform like yours o-nii-chan"

Ichigo was even more confused than before; there wasn't a kid in school that fit that description. 'Silver hair and gold eyes? He'd stand out even more than me,' Ichigo put that thought aside for the moment. "Well, here's the flowers I promised you," he put the flowers next to a similar bottle with white flowers, "I'll drop by tomorrow to make sure they're still here, okay?" The little girl smiled even wider and nodded, "Hai (Yeah, yes, etc.) o-nii-chan." Ichigo grinned and walked towards school, he gave a wave over his shoulder just as the little girl faded into thin air again.

* * *

"Good morning, Ichigo!" Ichigo moved to his left and held out his arm to clothes line his friend Keigo Asano, why Ichigo puts up with the hyper active brunette the world may never know, just before his tackle hit him. Following Keigo in a more sedate manner is Mizuiro Kojima a black haired boy that looks younger than he actually is, "Morning Ichigo," Ichigo grunts in response and shakes Keigo off his arm.

"Aw man, Ichigo you can be really cruel sometimes, right Mizuiro?" the boy looked at his overly dramatic friend, "What did you say Asano-san (semi-informal honorific used with those you don't know that well or those of a slightly higher position than you)?"

Keigo face-faulted and jumped up with waterfall tears. "Not you too Mizuiro," Ichigo shook his head and opened the door to his classroom. "Ichigo," a deep voice said as soon as the door opened. Ichigo look beside the door and saw another of his friends, "Chad" Yasutora Sado, standing by the door. The half-Mexican, half-Japanese giant looked at him with one eye hidden behind his wavy brown hair, nodded, then looked away. That's one of the things Ichigo liked about Chad, Hey could say in one word what others needed three, and a tackle apparently, to get across.

"Hey Ichigo," Ichigo heard just before someone slapped him on the back. Ichigo turned and looked down at the scruffy head of black hair that belong to his best friend and resident tomboy of the class, Tatsuki Arisawa. Ichigo let a small smile on his face but as soon as it was there it was replaced with his usual indifferent scowl but he knew Tatsuki saw his smile.

"Kurosaki-kun (honorific showing affection [usually male])!" Ichigo turned yet again to see a mutual friend of Tatsuki and his, Orihime Inoue. Her long orange hair and grey eyes might be found weird by some but they were quickly "convinced" otherwise by an angry Tatsuki.

"Inoue-san," Ichigo greeted Orihime in a manner most would consider cold. The fact of the matter is that Ichigo honestly doesn't know all that much about Orihime so assumes that he should say –san with her name.

"Orihime-chan (honorific showing affection [usually female])!" Ah, the last of this merry troupe has arrived. With a flying tackle mixed with a hug; the red-headed master of the glomp, Chizuro Honsho, all but molested Orihime. Poor Orihime, cursed with having large breasts along with her other looks; she is wanted by most of the male population (except for the ever oblivious Ichigo) and even some of the girls (mostly Chizuro).

Lucky for Orihime, she has a fool proof defense that should kick in right about, "Chizuro!" was all the warning she had before Tatsuki grabbed her by the collar of her school uniform and forcefully threw Chizuro of Orihime and across the class room.

Chizuro hastily sat up and rubbed the back of her head, "Oh, Tatsuki-chan. Why did you…do…," she trailed off as she looked up into Tatsuki's face. Tatsuki was smiling madly and had an evil glint in her eyes as she cracked her knuckles.

"You know Chizuro; most people would have given up by now, so you are persistent. I'll give you that," Chizuro chuckled nervously, "Oh come on Tatsuki-chan, let a girl have some fun."

Tatsuki was about to reply but their teacher, Misato Ochi, decided to enter the room at that moment, "Sit down class." Tatsuki shot Chizuro one last glare and got to her seat.

Ichigo and the rest of his friends each got to their seats when Ochi-sensei (used to classify someone as a teacher) tapped the chalk-board to get everyone's attention, "Class, We've got a new student joining us today so I'm supposed to tell you to be on your best behavior…; however, I know that there is no point in saying that so why don't we just bring him in."

* * *

That ought to do it.

I planned on doing more than I did in this chapter but oh well.

Anyway, before I get the question on what the difference between reiryoku and reitsu I might as well tell you. To my understanding, Reiryoku is the energy you have stored and reitsu is the energy you can exert. Essentially they are the same but they get different names depending on if the energy is being used or not.

Anyway, next chapter Masa is officially reintroduced and Ichigo becomes a substitute Shinigami!

Please review!


End file.
